Hands Of A Healer
by She-Cat
Summary: Legolas has been away from Mirkwood and his family since he was a child, but is desperate to go back. AU...NO RING!
1. Default Chapter

All right--this is meant as a break from Bonds Reborn, but don't worry, I'll still work on it. This is a how Legolas met Aragorn story. (One of many I know) Here goes----AU-- NO Ring!! Thoughts_ italics,_ Elvish **blah** (this is a trial chapter to see how it's received

Disclaimer: Tolkien's toys, not mine, earning nothing from this!!

Hands Of A Healer

Chapter 1--Loneliness

Legolas stood at the window, gazing out at the forest that bordered the small town of Kylen. He was debating the wisdom of sneaking outside. He was nervous about doing so; Uncle Jerrin would have his ears if he got caught. The young Elf sighed pensively. He couldn't understand why he couldn't go outside much. He always was stuck inside and the door was locked so he couldn't leave the room. He leaned his forehead against the cool glass. His sapphire blue eyes were wistful as he shoved a lock of gold hair behind one delicately pointed ear. _I'm only five hundred and I'm all ready bored with life,_ he mused sadly. 

A key rattled in the lock and the door opened. **Come Legolas, there's some one here who needs your services,** Jerrin said.

"Yes uncle," Legolas agreed meekly and followed the older Elf down the stairs. A Human woman sat on a chair holding a crying girl.

Legolas went to the child and knelt beside her. It was obvious her left arm was broken. "What happened?" he asked.

"She fell down the stairs. Can you help her? Please?" the woman asked.

"It cost--" Jerrin began.

"Nothing," Legolas interrupted, ignoring the murderous look his uncle gave him. He laid his hands on the child's arm and concentrated. Blue light surrounded his hands and the break healed as if it had never been. "There, it's done," he said, smiling at the child.

The pain gone, the child had stopped crying right away and was giggling. "Thank you so much, it is good to have a healer here," the woman said.

"You are welcome, lady," Legolas said politely.

The woman gave the older Elf a slight bow then hurried from the house, closing the door behind her.

Jerrin turned as Legolas stood. **Go back upstairs, boy--NOW!!** he ordered.

**But I've been up there since breakfast that was five hours ago and when's lunch?** Legolas protested.

**You aren't getting any!! I warned you about defying me!! Get upstairs before I take a strap to you!!** Jerrin bellowed.

Legolas fled back to his small room, tears stinging his eyes. He closed the door behind him and flung himself on his bed and wept in loneliness. Eventually he fell asleep. 

So what you guys think? Shall I continue? R/R please?


	2. Musing

Obviously this is being well received--Funny; most of the concerns and request for more background were things I was musing over at work. So without further ado…

Chapter 2--Musing

Legolas only slept a couple hours and woke up feeling much better. He got up and washed his face then wandered over to the window to look out. He wondered what was going on at home. He missed his elder brother and his father a lot. He'd ask Jerrin about that, certainly two hundred and eighty-three years was long enough to gain experience in learning to use healing magic. He decided to go downstairs and ask right now. He wasn't going to let Jerrin reduce him to tears again.

Jerrin looked up frowning when Legolas came downstairs. **Go back to your room, boy. I gave you no permission to leave,** he ordered.

"I want to know when I'm going back to Mirkwood--it's been seven years since I finished training with you," Legolas said. 

"I'm sure my dear brother will summon you when he wants you to come home, princeling. Now go back upstairs," Jerrin ordered. 

Suddenly Legolas decided he was tired of this. "I want to send him a message and I'm sick of being locked inside all the time," he protested.

Jerrin's eyes narrowed. "You are expected to show your teacher proper respect and obey. Go upstairs," he ordered.

Legolas knew he was getting close to a strapping, but refused to back off. "Nay, I will not," he said.

Jerrin stood so fast he knocked the chair over. "I am going to strap you, boy, I am tired of your impertinence," he said.

"I will not let you hit me again either, you're supposed to be a healer, yet you demand payment for your services and that is not acceptable," Legolas retorted.

"Thranduil left you in my care for a reason, boy--you killed your mother and he hates you for it!! He told me so!! He doesn't want you back!!" Jerrin snapped cruelly.

Legolas paled. "M-mother died in child birth, that was not my fault--" he whispered.

"Aye, boy, it was and that will never change! Thranduil doesn't need you! He has an elder son and by law you could not rule!! You are a healer and your duties are different!!" Jerrin said.

"I HATE you!!!" Legolas shouted. He turned and fled out the door, slamming it behind him.

Jerrin smirked. He had lied--Thranduil treasured his youngest son despite his beloved Nyssa's death. _But I loved her and Thranduil took her from me and you killed her, boy. Thranduil doesn't know where we are anymore. Both of you will suffer the loss of someone you love just like I suffered. This is my revenge and I plan to savor it, _he thought.

Legolas slowed to a quick walk when he was out of sight of the house. He was so upset that it was making him sick. _It's not true, father does not hate me! HE DOES NOT!! _ he thought furiously. 

Jerrin went into his study and closed the door. He would make arrangements to move to a new city. He'd find a way to coax the boy to come. He'd go look for him and apologize later. He didn't feel sorry for what he'd said, but the boy wouldn't know that.

So does this clear things up a bit? Let me know, eh? R/R please!!


	3. A Choice Is Made

Messed up Legolas' age, corrected it but it will take some time to show, Legolas is five hundred in this fiction…

Chapter 3--A Choice Is Made

Legolas walked through the town and as he did he started to calm down. He was certain his uncle had lied to him. He had good memories of home and certainly his father didn't hate him. It still hurt that Jerrin had said those things to him. _Forget the message, I'll gather my things and go back to Mirkwood whether he likes it or not, _he thought. He headed back to the house; feeling like a great weight had been lifted from his chest. He was almost there when a Human man with dark hair and gray eyes blocked his way. Legolas stopped short.

"Is your name Legolas?" the man asked.

Legolas eyed him warily. "Aye, what do you want?" he asked.

"I've been hunting for you at the request of the king of Mirkwood, Thranduil. He was very worried when you didn't return home after your training was done," the man said. "He could not find you either."

"How do I know that you're telling me the truth?" Legolas asked. "Who are you/"?

"My name is Aragorn, thought the elves call me Estel. I am Lord Elrond's stepson," the man said. "As for proof I have this." He offered Legolas a rolled up parchment.

Legolas took it and read it. It described Aragorn perfectly and had hi father's seal on it. He studied the Human and saw no deception in his eyes. It was Thranduil's handwriting on the scroll as well. Legolas rolled up the scroll. "All right, when do we leave?" he asked decisively. 

"As soon as you gather your belongings," Aragorn said. "I will accompany you."

Legolas led the way back to the house and they went inside. Legolas noticed the study door was closed. "I think Uncle Jerrin is in there. I'll get my things," he said and went upstairs.

"And I will have a discussion with your uncle," Aragorn said softly. He went to the door and knocked.

Jerrin looked up. So the boy was back just like he'd thought. He'd purposely kept the boy on a tight leash, making him dependant on him. It had slowed his maturing, but that had been what he wanted. "Come in, boy," he called, returning his attention to his papers. The door closed then footsteps approached the desk. Jerrin looked up fast-- the footsteps were to heavy for an Elf. He paled a bit when he saw Aragorn then regained his composure. "Estel, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I am here to take Legolas home to Mirkwood," Aragorn said.

"You can't, I am his guardian!!" Jerrin protested.

"No longer, I am, until he is returned to his father. You took him from Mirkwood without telling Thranduil and you were not supposed too. Here is the message, I have a spare and I will take it to the city guards if I must to get it enforced," Aragorn said.

Jerrin read the parchment and found it was all true. "This is an insult to my honor! I have taught and cared for the boy!" he protested.

"Your job is done and you came perilously close to being charged with kidnapping a member of the ruling family of Mirkwood, we will leave tonight," Aragorn said and left the study without another word.

Legolas was just coming downstairs when Aragorn left the study. He noted the daggers, bow and quiver the young Elf was wearing. "Can you use any of that?" he asked.

"Of course, even a healer needs to defend himself," Legolas said.

"Come then," Aragorn said and headed for the door.

Legolas was caught a little off guard by his haste, but he shrugged and followed.

There, homeward bound----R/R please!!


	4. Unwanted Guardian

Thanks everyone for reviewing…this will be the last update until Monday…

Chapter 4--Unwanted Guardian

Legolas followed the Human as he headed for the stable. "How did you get my uncle to let me go with you? He would not even let me send a message," Legolas asked.

"Because your father has appointed me your guardian until you are safely home," Aragorn said.

Legolas stopped short, frowning. "I do not need a keeper. I can find my own way home," he protested.

Aragorn stopped as well and looked at the Elf. "There are many dangers on the road, bandits and slavers. You would be considered a valuable piece of goods to slavers and perhaps a plaything to the bandits who are often not fussy about what or who warms their beds. I think you understand what I speak of," he said.

Legolas shuddered, but forced it back. "I could take care of myself," he said.

"It's too dangerous, child," Aragorn said.

"Child! I'm older then you!" Legolas protested.

"Perhaps in years, not in maturity. Enough arguing, come on or I'll carry you," Aragorn said. He turned and kept walking.

Legolas glared at his back, tempted to refuse to follow, but he knew the Human would carry out his threat so he followed.

Aragorn led the way to the stable. "Can you ride?" he asked.

"Aye," Legolas said.

"Good, come," Aragorn said and went into the stable. Legolas followed.

The stable master came over to them right away. "Ah, hello, Legolas, are you leaving us, lad?" he asked.

"Hello, Lars, aye, I'm going home," Legolas said.

"To bad, we'll miss you around here," Lars said. He turned to Aragorn. "What can I do for you, sir?"

"We need two good horses, made for endurance and speed, not strength," Aragorn said.

"Please, take a look and see of any of my beasts suit your needs," Lars said.

Aragorn looked over the horses and chose a black stallion for himself and a white mare for Legolas. After some haggling, Aragorn paid for the mounts and they rode out of the city.

Legolas felt some regret at leaving. The small Human town had been his home for a long time, but it was overrun by his excitement that he would finally see his father and brother again.

A glass shattered against the wall of the study as Jerrin threw it across the room. "I will not be cheated of my revenge! That little brat and his accursed new guardian will die! They will never reach Mirkwood I swear it!!" he shouted. He sat down at his desk and began to make his plans for their deaths.

Cliffhanger!!!! Hope this is okay--had the dreaded writer's block, ugh!!! R/R please!!!


	5. The Journey Begins

Thanks for feeding the plot bunnies, JastaElf; think I've got it…

Chapter 5--Starting The Journey

Legolas was quiet the first three days of the ride, simply enjoying being outside. He didn't want to talk to his so-called guardian anyway. The mare pranced sideways, tossing her silky mane and bumped into the stallion.

Aragorn scowled. "I thought you could handle that animal," he grumbled.

"I can, she just wants to run. Do not worry," Legolas said.

"Control it or you won't be riding it," Aragorn ordered. He turned away without waiting for an answer and urged his horse forward.

Legolas shook his head in annoyance. _What a grouch, _he thought. He patted the mare's silky neck affectionately.

Just then Aragorn's stallion shied at something and reared. Aragorn was caught off guard and fell into the dirt with a thud. The horse took off up the road.

Legolas rode after the stallion and caught it before it went to far then led it back. He looked down at Aragorn. "Control it or you won't be riding it," he mock-scolded, shaking his finger.

A reluctant smile tugged at Aragorn's lips as he stood and took the reins. "Point taken," he said and swung onto the stallion's back.

"Truce, Aragorn?" Legolas asked smiling.

"Truce, Legolas," Aragorn said as he returned the smile. They rode on side by side. "So how old are you again?" Aragorn asked.

"Five hundred," Legolas said. "And you?"

"Thirty," Aragorn shrugged. "I've lived in Rivendell since I was five though."

"What's Rivendell like? I have never been there," Legolas said.

"What?" Aragorn exclaimed in surprise.

"I went into training for the healing power when I was two hundred and it is forbidden for anyone to come near the training place until it is done," Legolas said.

Aragorn looked thoughtful. "It is beautiful, with waterfalls and a great river, green and alive. It's hard to explain," he said.

"That is all right. I will get to see it myself now. I have missed my home and family," Legolas remarked wistfully.

"Was Jerrin good to you?" Aragorn asked.

"He was very strict," Legolas said. He decided not to tell Aragorn about the many times Jerrin had strapped him. It wasn't important anymore. He wouldn't mention what he'd said either.

Aragorn gave the young Elf a thoughtful look. He was hiding something, but he'd let it go for now.

It was then that five men in old, worn clothes and armed with an assortment of weapons stepped out in front of them. "Stop and throw down your weapons and you won't be hurt, all we want is your valuables!!" one said.

They stopped and Aragorn raked the men with a scornful look. "I have a better idea, get out of our path then none of you will be hurt," he said. He laid his hand on the hilt of his sword then moved his horse in front of Legolas. "Stay back where it's safe," he said.

The five men drew their weapons and began moving slowly forward to attack. "You're dead, but your friend will live awhile longer until we're bored with him," the speaker said nastily.

Aragorn drew his sword. "Stay out of harm's way, Legolas. I won't be able to protect you and fight them," he said. He rode toward them, ready to fight.

Suddenly the stallion whinnied and went down, throwing Aragorn who managed to roll to his feet.

Legolas saw an arrow sticking out of the stallion's neck. Quickly he unsung his bow and notched an arrow. He scanned the trees and was rewarded when he saw movement. He aimed and fired.

There was a scream and a Human fell from a tree with Legolas' arrow in his throat. He was dead before he hit the ground.

Aragorn gave Legolas a shocked look. One of the men tried to brain Aragorn with a mace while he was distracted.

"Look out!!" Legolas shouted. He notched and fired again. The arrow missed Aragorn by an inch and lodged itself right in the bandit's eye.

Aragorn turned back to the fight an instant to late and one bandit's sword slashed his arm from elbow to wrist. He cursed and struck back, taking the bandit's head from his shoulders. Another went down, clutching an arrow.

The last two decided they'd had enough and fled. They let them go. 

Legolas leaped from his mount. "Let me help," he said.

"It's not that bad, I'll be fine," Aragorn said.

Legolas laid his palms on the wound. "Do not be a fool, hold still," he said. His palms glowed as he concentrated and the wound healed.

"Thank you," Aragorn said.

"You are welcome," Legolas said. They mounted together on the mare and continued their journey.

I am the Cliffhanger Queen!! See me and Despair!! Oops, sorry--got a little carried away…. R/R please? 


	6. New Experiences

Okay--shameless plug here.. If anyone wants please read and review my other fictions. I'd like that!! *Blush* or just keep reviewing this one--*Grin*

Chapter 6--New Experiences 

Two weeks after the bandit attack they approached a huge, walled city. Aragorn stopped the horse. "Do you have a hooded cloak?" he asked.

"Aye, why do you ask?" Legolas asked.

"Better out it on, I think it would be best if no one knew what you are until we've checked around. Some places aren't friendly to anyone whose not human," Aragorn said.

Legolas looked uncertain, but he pulled out the cloak and put it on. "Why are we stopping?" he asked.

"To buy another horse, riding this one double is slowing us down to much. Another horse will make us able to move faster," Aragorn explained. He urged the horse to the city gates.

Two guards stopped them. "What is your business in Fortress?" one asked.

"Just to rest and make a few purchases," Aragorn said.

"Very well, here are the rules, no fighting, stealing or other poor behavior is acceptable. This town is peaceful and we want it to stay that way," one said. "Is that clear?"

"Very," Aragorn said then he was allowed to enter the city.

Legolas looked around, trying to not to miss anything. He was used to small villages or towns. He'd never been in a large Human city before. The streets were crowded and noisy. Merchants hawked their wares and haggled with customers at the stop of their lungs. 

Aragorn reined in the horse. "Crowds are to thick to ride, we'll have to walk, I just hope the horse will follow since she has no tack to speak of," he remarked and dismounted.

"She will," Legolas said confidently as he slid down himself. 

They headed slowly down the crowded street. Legolas tried to stay close to Aragorn, but people kept jostling him and pushing him back. Much to his dismay, Legolas lost sight of his guardian. _Now what should I do?_ he thought. He spotted a tree and went over and sat down under it. He figured it would be best to stay in one spot so Aragorn would be able to find him easier.

Aragorn was very annoyed and worried when he realized he'd lost Legolas. The Elf knew how to fight, but was naïve about large cities. It had been obvious by the way he'd been acting. He took only enough time to stable the mare, figuring it would be easier to look for his lost ward without the horse. He then hurried off and started searching. 

Legolas watched people pass without much interest. He hoped Aragorn would find him soon. He was hungry and thirsty plus all Humans were starting to make him a little uneasy though he wasn't sure why. _Do not be foolish, no one will bother you, _he scolded himself.

It was then that Legolas felt eyes on him. He looked up to see two Human men staring at him. Legolas quickly looked away to avoid provoking them.

The two men began talking between themselves then they headed toward Legolas. They stopped directly in front of him. "What are ye doing out here alone, boy? It's not safe," one said. 

"I am fine, my---uncle will be back at any time. He just went to get some things," Legolas lied.

"Ye've been sitting there an hour, boy," the man said.

"Well, it is very crowded so I imagine it will take some time for him to return. I will be fine, sirs, but thank you for your concern," Legolas said, hoping they'd go away.

Suddenly both men seized his arms and pulled him to his feet. "Yer voice sounds kind of odd, let's have a look at ye," the man said and reached for the cloak's hood. He pulled it back before Legolas could stop him. "An elf!!! He's a damned elf!!" he exclaimed.

"Release me!" Legolas demanded and tried to pull away. "Leave me be!"

The Human's eyes sparkled with greed. "Release you? No, elf--ye'll bring a fortune," he said. He replaced the hood. "Come quietly or ye'll get hurt," he hissed.

The second man took Legolas' weapons and they headed away, dragging him with them.

I think my plot bunnies are in overdrive---WHEW!!!!! R/R folks!!!


	7. Drastic Measures

And to think I was going to remove this fiction because I thought it sucked…I got this idea from a song--Seventh Son by Johnny Rivers. Thanks to my reviewers!!!

Chapter 7--Drastic Measures

Legolas struggled violently against the two men's grasp as they dragged him down the street, but they were too strong for him then luck stepped in. A large group passed them, jostling the man holding Legolas' left arm and he lost his grip. Legolas acted immediately. Turning, he kicked the other man in the groin with all his strength. He yelled and let go. 

Legolas ran for his life without looking back. Soon he'd left his would be captors behind. He ducked into an alley then leaned against the side of a building and panted for breath. He'd lost his bow and daggers, but they were replaceable. At least he was free. Now all he had to do was find Aragorn before the two men found him.

Meanwhile Aragorn walked the busy streets with growing concern. He'd been annoyed at Legolas for not keeping up, but he was getting concerned. It was getting late and he didn't want the Elf on the streets alone at night. It would be too dangerous. He could imagine what his father and Thranduil would do if something happened to the young prince while Aragorn was responsible for him. _I swear that I'm going to take a switch to his arse when I find him,_ he muttered.

It was nearly a half an hour when Legolas left the relative safety of the alley and headed up the street. He was afraid to stay in one place now. Those men might find him before Aragorn did and he didn't want that. _I will check the stables until I find my mare, maybe Aragorn will come back there,_ he thought. It took three hours, but at last Legolas found the stable where the mare was. He entered the stall and sat down to wait.

The mare nuzzled him with her soft nose and nickered. Legolas stroked her nose. "I am sorry, girl. I should have named you a long time ago---Mist, I'll call you, Mist," he said. He heard the barn door open and froze, listening.

"No, sir--I haven't seen anyone, but I will keep an eye out for him," the hostler said.

"Please do, it's worth a gold coin if you do find him," a man said.

Legolas was shocked about how glad he was to hear that voice!! He stood up and left the stall. "I am here, Aragorn," he said.

Aragorn looked relieved for an instant then he frowned. He walked forward to meet him and grasped his arm. "Come with me, now. We need a place to spend the night," he said. He led Legolas to the inn next to the stable.

Legolas winced as the grip on his arm tightened. "Oww, you are hurting me, Aragorn!" he protested as they entered the inn. "Please let me go."

Aragorn relaxed his grip, but didn't let go as they went up to the bar. He paid the innkeeper two silver for the room, took his key then half led, half dragged Legolas upstairs. He closed and locked the door behind them then seized Legolas' other arm and shook him. "I've been hunting everywhere for you, damn it! Why the hell didn't you stay close?!!" he demanded.

Legolas scowled. "Do not swear at me, it was not my fault that the crowds separated us and let me go!!" he retorted.

"Five hundred years old, still a child by elven measures so I'll punish you like a child," Aragorn said coolly.

Legolas didn't like the sound of that. "What are you planning to do?" He asked nervously.

"I'm going to spank you--just like any unruly child would be punished," Aragorn replied. He released one of Legolas' arms and headed toward one of the beds, dragging Legolas with him.

"NAY!! Let go of me!! Bastard!!" Legolas yelled.

"Watch your language--child--or I'll wash your mouth out with soap as well," Aragorn said. He sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled the struggling Elf across his lap. He pinned Legolas' legs with one of his and yanked down his leggings.

Legolas' face turned fiery red up to the tips of his ears in humiliation. "Do not, Aragorn--please let me go," he said.

"No," Aragorn said and brought his hand down on the Elf's arse hard. He kept spanking the Elf until his arse was rose pink then let him up.

Legolas yanked his leggings up, trying not to wince. "Congratulations, you're just like him," he said and turned his back.

Aragorn frowned, all ready a little ashamed of himself for losing his temper. "I'll get us some food, we'll talk about this when I get back," he said and left the room.

I admit it, I couldn't resist a spanking chapter--especially after my plot bunnies let Legolas escape those men--*Mutter, Grumble* R/R everyone!!!


	8. An Apology And A Promise Given

Hope I didn't scare anyone off with chapter 7. *SIGH* If I did my apologies--here's the next chapter.

Chapter 8--An Apology And A Promise Given

When Aragorn returned with the food the room's lone window was open and Legolas was not in the room. Aragorn put the food down and went to the window. He was relieved to see Legolas sitting on the porch roof, gazing at the sky. Aragorn climbed out the window with some difficulty and sat down beside him. "We need to talk, Legolas," he said.

Legolas glanced at him. "Talk then," he said.

"First I owe you an apology, I overreacted to something that wasn't your fault and I am sorry. You worried me and I let my temper get the best of me. I had no right to hit you, guardian or no. Will you accept my apology?" he asked.

"I will accept it for two things. First your promise that you will never lay a hand on me again no matter how angry you get or how much you feel I deserve it," Legolas said.

"I swear it on Elbereth, Legolas and the second thing?" Aragorn asked.

"This," Legolas said and punched Aragorn right in the nose, drawing blood.

"Oww!! Damn it! That hurt!" Aragorn yelled.

"So did the spanking, I think we're even and the apology is accepted now," Legolas said calmly. He handed Aragorn a cloth. "Your nose is bleeding."

Aragorn accepted the cloth and pressed it to his nose. "That's some left hook you've got, healer," he said with a rueful smile.

Legolas returned the smile. "I learned many ways to fight," he said.

"By the way, where are your weapons? In the stable?" Aragorn asked.

The smile faded. "I-I was nearly kidnapped by two men on the street while we were separated. I managed to escape, but I had to leave my weapons behind," Legolas admitted.

"WHAT?!! Why didn't you tell me that?" Aragorn exclaimed.

"You did not give me a chance," Legolas said. "It does not matter, they can be replaced."

__

The weapons, but not the memories, Thranduil described those weapons to me. They were the last things he gave you before you left Mirkwood. I'm going to do my best to find them and return them to you, he vowed. "Earlier you said I was just like him, what did you mean?"

Legolas hesitated and looked back to the sky. "It is not of any importance," he said. "It was just something to say, I was angry at the time."

Aragorn touched his shoulder so he'd look at him. "Legolas, I know you're peeved at me right now, but please be honest with me. Despite all this I hope you'll come to consider me a friend. I think you need one," he said.

"Jerrin used to whip me with his belt when he got angry, I thought it was my fault because I disobeyed him, sometimes he'd lock me in my room for days at a time," Legolas said softly.

Aragorn stared at the Elf. "And then I did the same," he groaned. He turned the Elf to face him. "Legolas he had no more right to hit you then I did or to lock you up and it wasn't your fault. It was his, he should be punished for that," he said.

"All right," Legolas agreed and the smile returned.

Aragorn knew it would take some time for the memory to fade and the feelings of being at fault, but fade they would with time. "I brought up dinner, shall we go eat?" he asked.

"Very well," Legolas agreed and they crawled back to the window and went inside. After eating Legolas settled down with a book.

"I need to go take care of some things, will you be all right?" Aragorn asked.

"Aye, I'll be fine and I will not leave this room if it makes you feel better," Legolas said.

"It would, just because it'd be safer for you," Aragorn said. He pulled out his dagger and handed it to the Elf. "Keep this, just in case."

Legolas took the dagger. "Thank you, Aragorn," he said.

"I'll be back as fast as I can," Aragorn said and left the room, locking the door behind him. He left the inn and walked determinedly up the street. He would check the weapon shops first to see if the men had sold Legolas' weapons. If that failed he would search for the men and take the weapons back through any means necessary. Two hours and three stops later he found the weapons on the wall of a weapon shop. He took them down and went to the counter. 

The owner came over to the counter. "I see you've chosen the rarest items in my shop. Those weapons are elven you know," he said.

"How much?" Aragorn asked.

"A mere forty gold and they are yours, sir," the man said.

Aragorn didn't bother to haggle. He paid and left the shop then headed back to the inn. He was pleased to have found the weapons and he was sure Legolas would be pleased as well.

Legolas looked up when Aragorn entered the room and his eyes brightened when he saw the weapons. "Aragorn! You found the!!" he exclaimed. His pleasure was obvious.

"Those men must have sold them," Aragorn said. He put the weapons down with the rest of their gear. "I knew how important they were to you. Your father mentioned he gave them to you before you left," he said.

"Thank you," Legolas said.

"You're welcome, besides I don't want you to use your fists on anyone else, that fate is to cruel to wish on the worst foe. Both of them burst out laughing as the bond of friendship that had broken began to reform again. They would continue their journey in the morning.

They were up by dawn the next day. After a delicious breakfast they went to the stable where Aragorn purchased another horse. An hour later they rode from the city and headed for Mirkwood, but it was still a distance off and though they didn't know it someone sought their deaths, no matter what means it took……..

There, perhaps they can become friends now--hope this makes up for the seventh chapter---R/R please!!!!


	9. Healing Hands

Wow, twenty-eight reviews--not bad…thanks all--glad you're enjoying it.

Chapter 9--Healing Hands

The next couple days were peaceful enough and Legolas and Aragorn's budding friendship grew stronger. Five days out of the city they saw a man and woman in the path. The woman was kneeling beside the man, face streaked with tears. She looked up as they approached. "Please help my husband!" she pleaded.

Legolas dismounted and went to the man's side. He winced when he saw the ugly gut wound. There was no time to waste. Legolas placed his hands over the wound and allowed himself to sink into the healing trance, his hands flared brilliant blue.

Aragorn helped the woman to her feet and led her to the side. "What happened, my lady? What's your name?" he asked.

The woman sniffed. "Sara, my husband and I were attacked by bandits. I fled and managed to hide in the woods, but they hurt Vare and robbed him," she said. "Is my husband going to be all right?"

Aragorn glanced over at Legolas who was still deep in the healing trance. "I believe so, my lady," he said. "Are you hurt?"

"Nothing worse then a few scratches. I'll be fine," Sara said.

"Aragorn," Legolas called.

Aragorn went to the Elf's side, worried by how weak his voice sounded. "Are you all right?" he asked, helping him up.

"I am so tired," Legolas said. He swayed and would have fallen if Aragorn hadn't been supporting him. His eyes began to glare over as he fought sleep.

Aragorn laid the exhausted Elf down. "Rest, will he live?" he asked.

"Aye, he will be fine," Legolas said. His eyes went distant as he entered reverie.

Sara rushed to her husband's side as he sat up. "You're all right!" she wept, hugging him

Vere returned the hug, eying Aragorn then glancing at Legolas. "Who are they?" he asked.

"Travelers, the elf saved your life, healed your wound though I'm not sure how," Sara said.

Vere nodded. "My thanks, sir-" he said.

"Aragorn, my friend's name is Legolas," Aragorn said.

Eventually Sara and Vere moved on with their journey after their final thanks were given. They were on their way to Fortress to see their new grandchild.

Aragorn laid out a bedroll and moved Legolas onto it so he could rest more comfortably. It was four hours before the Elf woke up.

Legolas opened his eyes slowly to see Aragorn kneeling by a small fire stirring the contents of a small pot. "What is that? It smells delicious," he asked.

"Rabbit stew, I thought you would be hungry," Aragorn said. "It's late afternoon so we might as well camp here for tonight."

"I am starved," Legolas said. He sat up and accepted the bowl of stew Aragorn offered him then began to devour it.

Aragorn chuckled at Legolas' enthusiasm. "Take it easy, don't choke yourself," he said. He began to eat his own food. "I suppose you use a lot of energy when you use your healing ability."

"The worse the wound the more it takes, it tires me when I use a lot. That man was all but dead, that is why I fell asleep right away," Legolas said.

Aragorn nodded thoughtfully. He admired the Elf's compassion and bravery. They finished eating in silence.

I know, not much action in this part--don't worry. It will pick up again!!! R/R everyone!!


	10. Mystery Lady

Thanks, everyone for your reviews and encouragement.. The plot bunnies are restless tonight (Sigh!) And they ate my chocolate covered gummy rangers too!! No wonder they're so hyper!! I let them outside and they're amusing themselves by chasing cars. I'm not gonna be popular with the neighbors after this!!

Chapter 10--Mystery Lady

Early the next morning they gathered their gear and continued on their way. At noon the sky darkened and it began to rain. Both of them were drenched in ten minutes. The horses snorted nervously as thick, gooey mud sucked at their hooves.

"We'd better find some shelter before we're washed back to where we started from," Aragorn muttered. He began searching for some kind of shelter. Two hours passed with no luck and the storm got worse by the minute.

Finally as they reached the top of a low hill they spotted a house down below. "Come on, perhaps we can get shelter there!" Aragorn said. They rode down the hill to the house. It was more like a manor they noticed once they were closer.

Aragorn dismounted and handed Legolas the reins to his mount. He went to the door and knocked, waited for a while then knocked again.

The door opened to reveal a young man dressed like a servant. "May I help you?" he asked.

"My companion and I were wondering if we could shelter here until the weather clears. We'll be glad to pay," Aragorn said.

"That is not necessary, the Lady always gives shelter to travelers. Take your horses to the barn and the grooms will tend them," the man said.

They did then the servant let them enter the manor. "I've told the Lady you are here and she has asked me to show you to your rooms so you may dry off and rest before lunch," he said. He led the way upstairs. Their rooms were across the hall from each other and were luxuriously decorated and furnished.

They got into dry clothes and ended up in Aragorn's room, talking. Neither of them was tired. "I wonder who our hostess is and why she would live in such a remote area," Aragorn remarked.

"Perhaps she likes her privacy," Legolas shrugged. "But it is rather strange."

"With luck we will be able to leave soon, for now we might as well relax," Aragorn said.

After a couple hours the servant came to get them. "If you would follow me, lunch is ready and the Lady is most eager to meet her newest guest," he said. He led them into a large dining room. "Please be seated, the Lady will be here shortly," he said and left.

"Our mystery hostess seems to enjoy creating tension," Aragorn muttered.

A fey smile spread across Legolas' face. "Perhaps she is scared," he said.

"What?" Aragorn asked.

"Well--your face would scare anyone," Legolas said and laughed.

Aragorn responded the remark with a rude gesture. "Watch it, elfling," he retorted. "At least I couldn't pass for a girl."

Legolas mock-pouted in reply. "Only because of all the stubble on your face," he said.

The banter was interrupted by the servant's return. "My Lady begs your pardon, she will be delayed so she has bade me to have lunch served without her. She will be here as soon as she can," he said.

Servants filled Legolas and Aragorn's plates and poured wine then hurried off. The food and wine was excellent, but both of them were curious about their mysterious hostess.

Finally the servant came in. "Presenting Lady Islode of Brier Manor," he said and bowed respectfully toward the now open double doors.

So how am I doing folks? R/R please!!


	11. The Lady Of The Manor

Sorry for the delay, but it was FF-Net, they had a software failure so nothing could be updated, but it's fixed now--so I can continue!!

Chapter 11--The Lady Of The Manor

When the Lady Islode entered the dining room. Aragorn couldn't keep from staring. She was beautiful with flaming red hair and green eyes and pale skin. 

"Welcome to my humble home, travelers, I am Lady Islode, the owner of this manor. Who do I have the honor of addressing?" she asked, even her voice was beautiful.

"I am Aragorn of Rivendell and this is Legolas of Mirkwood," Aragorn said. He stood and bowed gallantly to her.

Legolas rose and did the same then waited for her to be seated.

Islode blushed prettily then curtsied in return. She walked over to the table and Aragorn pulled out a chair for her. "Thank you, Aragorn," she said.

"You're very welcome, my lady," Aragorn replied, returning to his seat.

Legolas sat down-- watching Aragorn with some amusement as the Human sat down. He was obviously impressed by the woman's beauty. Legolas frowned slightly to himself. He felt like something was wrong, but he didn't know what it was.

"So where are you two headed?" Islode asked.

"I'm escorting Legolas home to Mirkwood, lady," Aragorn said.

Islode giggled. "He can't find it alone?" she teased. 

Aragorn laughed. "I'm sure he could, my lady, but I made a promise to make sure he returned safely," he said.

A servant entered the dining room and bowed politely to her. "Lady Islode, all is ready, may we serve now?" he asked.

"You may serve, I'm sure my guests are hungry," Islode said.

The servants began bringing out food and wine; there was enough for twenty people. After everyone had been served the servants withdrew form the room.

Legolas ate without speaking and ignored the conversation between Aragorn and Islode unless one of then said something to him directly.

After the meal Islode stood. "I fear the storm will last all night, they are often fierce here, I insist you spend the night here where it is safe," she said.

Aragorn glanced at the dark sky, realizing that it would be dusk soon. "We accept your offer with gratitude, my lady," he said.

"Good, you've said little this evening, Legolas. Is something troubling you?" Islode asked. "Or are you weary?"

Legolas looked up. "It has been a long day, my lady," he said politely. He saw something in her eyes that made him nervous for a moment then it was gone.

Islode nodded. "Then I'll bid you good night and have you taken back to your room. I wouldn't want to tire you. Perhaps you would like to join me in the sitting room for a drink, Aragorn--unless you're tired as well?" she asked.

"I would be pleased to, my lady," Aragorn said.

Islode called a servant. "Take Legolas back to his chambers and make sure he has everything he needs," she ordered. 

The servant bowed to her then Legolas. "Please follow me, sir," he said and led him from the room, closing the door behind them.

Islode smiled at Aragorn. "Shall we?" she asked.

"Of course," Aragorn said. He escorted her into the sitting room.

Once inside Islode closed the door behind them. "Please be seated, I have some very fine wine. I'll pour us a drink," she said. She filled the goblets and handed Aragorn. "To new discoveries," she said. 

Aragorn nodded in reply to the toast and drank. He didn't notice the glint of malice and cruel triumph in her eyes.

Legolas was woken up when Aragorn walked into the room. "It's a little late for a visit, Aragorn," he said.

Aragorn walked over and seized Legolas' arm and roughly dragged him from the bed. "Oww! What the hell are you doing?! Let go!!" he protested. He tried to pull away.

Aragorn hit him hard across the face, almost knocking him down. Turning Aragorn dragged Legolas to the door and out of the room.

Haha!! So R/R peoples or I'll sick the plot bunnies on you!!


	12. Dark Heart

Hey! You guys stop chasing the cats! Or no treats!! You hear me?!! Oh sorry, plot bunnies are acting up again…Glad everyone is enjoying this little fic..

Chapter 12--Dark Heart

Legolas tried vainly to free himself from Aragorn's grip as he was dragged down the hall toward an iron door. "Aragorn, please, stop. What is wrong with you?!" he said.

Aragorn opened the door to reveal a stairway leading down. He started down them, but found Legolas refusing to continue. Aragorn tightened his grip on Legolas' wrist and yanked him forward.

Legolas slipped on the slimy step and had to grab a hold of Aragorn to save himself from falling down the stairs. "Bastard!!" he snapped.

"Move, elf, the Lady is waiting," Aragorn said. He kept walking.

Legolas had no choice, but to follow. Soon they came to a hallway. The hall was lined with cells. Legolas shuddered at the thought of being imprisoned down here, away from the sun and stars.

Aragorn seemed to know exactly where he was going as he headed down the hall and pulled Legolas into a chamber at the end.

Legolas looked around the room and shuddered. It was a torture chamber. He was dragged forward and forced to his knees. There was a soft click as shackles were fastened around his wrists.

Aragorn stepped back as Lady Islode stepped from the shadows. "Thank you, Aragorn," she said. She smiled down at Legolas. "Welcome, sir elf," she said. "Your companion has told me so much about you."

"What did you do to him?!" Legolas demanded.

"Oh, just some drugs in his wine, it was fortunate it worked, since he is half-elven. The drugs don't work well on elves," Islode said.

"Half-elven?!" Legolas gasped.

"So you didn't know? He doesn't either, strange. Well, it's not important. I suppose you would like to know why I had you brought here," Islode said.

Legolas gave her a defiant look. "All want is for you to release us," he said.

Islode shook her head. "There is no chance of that, you see I need the use of your powers, healer," she said.

"You could have asked," Legolas said.

Islode laughed. "I don't need healing, you see I found a way to live forever by draining the life force of elves. Humans are too weak; the process kills them. Elves have a much stronger life force so they last longer. You are even stronger because of the healing magic you wield," she explained. "I'm afraid you will never be leaving this place. It will be easier for you if you submit to your fate. Resisting the process will only make it very painful. Now if you'll excuse me. Aragorn and I have preparations to make. Aragorn will come for you when all is ready." She gestured to Aragorn and he followed her out of the torture chamber.

Sick at the thought of what she planned to do, Legolas began trying to free himself from the chains. He tried until his wrists were raw and bleeding, but the shackles were to tight.

All to soon Aragorn returned and unlocked the shackles. Ignoring Legolas' struggles and protests, he slung the Elf over his shoulder and headed for another door.

Legolas had no choice now. He had to get free. He grabbed a hold of Aragorn's thigh and put pressure at a certain nerve point.

Aragorn cried out in pain and his leg buckled under him and he fell to the ground. Legolas squirmed free and fled for the hall that led to the stair way, knowing the effects were temporary. He was five feet down the hall when he heard running footsteps. _He's coming, must not let him catch me! _he thought. He ran for all he was worth…..

So you like? R/R please--the plot bunnies are hungry!!!


	13. Race For Life

FINALLY!! FF-Net is back in order--not that my plot bunnies cared--they've spent most of their time in the pool--little buggers!!! ( I'm never going to get all the fur cleaned out of the filters!!--SIGH )

Chapter 13--Race For Life

Legolas reached the stairs and scrambled up them, praying he wouldn't slip and fall. He thought he could lose Aragorn if he could just get outside. He made it up ten stairs before a hand suddenly seized his ankle and yanked. Legolas fell forward, hitting his jaw on the hard stone and biting his lip.

Aragorn pulled on his trapped ankle, dragging him back towards him. "You can't leave here, elf--the lady has forbidden it," he said.

"She's no lady!! And who cares what she's forbidden!!!" Legolas returned. "Wake up, Aragorn!!" He clawed at the stone steps as he was dragged back, but they were slippery and slimy. He couldn't get a handhold. Legolas gritted his teeth and kicked back with his free foot. There was a crunch as his kick connected and his ankle was released. He winced as a series of heavy thumps sounded behind him. Aragorn must have fallen down the steps. He scrambled forward on his hands and knees.

Finally Legolas reached the door. He stood and pushed at it--thankfully it wasn't locked. He stumbled out and slammed the door. He was dismayed to find no way to lock it from the other side. He turned and fled, praying he could find his way back to the front door. He got there just as the door leading to the dungeon crashed open. 

The front door was secured by know less than three bolts. Legolas muttered a swear word he'd learned from Aragorn and began to work on the first bolt. It was stiff and didn't move easily. He couldn't get out this way. _My room, the window!! _ he thought. He ran that way, hearing Aragorn coming.

Legolas flew into the room and closed the door, no lock. Whirling, he noticed his weapons right where he'd left them. He grabbed them and ran for the window. He was half way out when Aragorn entered the room.

Aragorn lunged at him, nose bleeding and face twisted with rage. Grabbing Legolas around the waist, Aragorn tried to drag him back into the room.

Legolas hated to do it, but he had no choice. He stabbed Aragorn in the arm and he let go. Legolas clambered through the window--thanking Elbereth it was on the first floor. He fled into the stormy night without a backward glance. He wasn't sure how long or how far he'd ran before he saw a lighted window--a cabin. 

Legolas hesitated approaching but a loud crash of lightening decided for him. It wasn't safe outside. He went to the door and knocked. No one answered so he gathered his nerve and tried the door. It was unlocked, heart pounding he went inside. It was warm inside with a fire in the hearth. It made Legolas realize he was soaked to the skin and chilly. He sat down on a fur rug in front of the fire to dry off and get warm. The heat felt really good and he was exhausted after his headlong flight. He also had to find a way to help Aragorn. He used a bit of magic to heal his wrists which were very sore. Without meaning to, he fell asleep in front of the fire. He never heard someone enter the cabin nor did he wake when he was picked up and carried into another room.

The stranger laid him down on a soft bed and pulled a blanket over him. "Sleep well, youngling, you and I shall have many things to discuss on the morrow," the person said then left the room.

Meanwhile Aragorn ignored the storm as he looked for the escaped Elf. The lady wanted him and he would not return until the prisoner was recaptured.

Whoopee!! CLIFFHANGER!! Bet you all hope the site doesn't shut down again!! R/R please or I'll send the plot bunnies to your house!!


	14. A Haven And An Ally Gained

At last I can continue.. Everyone is still with me, right? Darn FF.Net for crashing--AGAIN!!!

Chapter 14--A Safe Haven And An Ally Gained

Legolas woke up feeling much better. He was startled to find himself in bed. He could smell food from the next room. His stomach grumbled--he was starved. Cautiously, he got up and left the room. He saw an elderly Human woman setting the table.

She looked up and smiled at him. "Good morning, youngling. I am Ashia. Welcome to my home. I trust you slept well," she said.

"I did, but--" Legolas hesitated.

"Into bed? Tev carried you," Ashia said and pointed.

Legolas stared--startled. The Human stood nearly seven feet. His head was too large for his body as was his hands. The Elf had never seen anything like it.

"Poor Tev was driven from home as a freak, a monster. I took him in. He's incredibly strong, but he can't speak and he's as gentle as a child. His mind is still a child's," Ashia said. "Don't fear; he won't hurt you." She put food on the table. "Sit and eat then we'll see what can be done about your friend and undo what Islode did to him." Ashia gave Tev a plate then sat down and served herself.

"You know about that evil woman?" Legolas asked.

Ashia sighed. "Unfortunately she is my twin sister," she said ruefully.

Legolas stared. "But she's young!!" he protested.

"Because of what she does, others life force gives her youth. She has always been very vain and very selfish. You are lucky to have escaped," Ashia said. 

"I have to help Aragorn, I'm surprised he has not found this place yet," Legolas said.

"He will not because my magic keeps it concealed. My sister and I sadly are enemies now because of the evil magic she chooses to use," Ashia said.

"How can we help Aragorn?" Legolas asked.

"You can help him, healer. You can cleanse the drug from his body. You do it as if it was an infection. It is not a hard thing to do," Ashia said.

"He has to hold still so I can do that and I doubt he will!" Legolas protested.

"A clout over the head will solve that minor obstacle. You can heal his head as well after you've gotten the drug out of his system. We'll go look for your friend after we finish our breakfast," Ashia said. She acted as if it was a minor task not worth being concerned over.

After eating Ashia led Legolas out of the cabin with Tev following close behind them. "Now we just have to locate this Aragorn. That will be the simplest part of this whole business," she said and they began to look for Aragorn, knowing he'd also be looking.

Finally they spotted Aragorn ahead. They hid in a clump of trees. Ashia picked up a thick, sturdy tree branch. "Let him see you then lure him over here. I'll take care of the messy job," she said.

Legolas stepped out. "Aragorn!! I'm over here!!" he called.

Aragorn whirled and spotted him. "The Lady is waiting, elf and she is not pleased," he said. He came right at Legolas, hands out to grab.

Legolas fled into the trees with Aragorn following like a wolf chasing a lamb.

CRACK!! THUD……….

You like? Short I know, but it's near three in the morning and I'm tired…R/R please? As I said in Bonds Reborn I will be attending Renaissance festivals from this weekend until the last weekend in September so I'll only be updating during the week. I plan to do a Drizzt Do'Urden fiction next. You all will read it-- right? (Don't make me call the plot bunnies!!)


	15. Aragorn's Healing

All right--next part…

Chapter 15--Aragorn's Healing

Legolas slid to a stop and turned to see Aragorn sprawled facedown on the ground, unconscious. Ashia calmly tossed the branch she'd used for a club aside and gestured to Tev. He picked Aragorn up, carrying him as easily as a child. They returned to the cabin and Tev laid Aragorn on the bed.

"Heal the poison first, mind then his head," Ashia said and she and Tev left. The door closed behind them with a soft click.

Legolas took a deep breath and released it then moved to Aragorn's side. He put his left hand on Aragorn's forehead and the other on his chest. He allowed himself to sink into the healing trance and the world faded away. He woke up on a pallet by the fireplace and it was dark. He must have slept the remainder of the day and into the night. He got up and went to check on Aragorn.

Aragorn was sleeping peacefully and looked fine. The fist-sized lump on his head was gone and hopefully so was whatever drug had been in his blood. Legolas pulled up a chair and sat next to the bed.

Aragorn woke up slightly disoriented. He saw Legolas sleeping in a chair by the bed. His mouth and throat were dry and he was desperate for a sip of water. "Legolas," he said hoarsely.

Legolas woke up almost instantly. "You are awake!" he exclaimed. "Are you all right?"

"I'd like some water," Aragorn said.

Legolas nodded. "I will go get you some," he said. He got up and hurried from the room. He returned with the water quickly.

Aragorn sat up and took the glass and drained it in one long swallow. "What happened and where are we?" he asked.

Ashia entered before Legolas could answer. "You're in my home and that's lucky for you," she said.

"How did we get here from Lady Islode's manor?" Aragorn asked.

Ashia told Aragorn everything that had happened and what Islode had planned to do to Legolas and what would have happened if he hadn't gotten away.

Aragorn looked stricken. "By the Valor! And I almost put you in her clutches. I'm sorry, Legolas,"

"It is all right, we are both unharmed and free now," Legolas said.

"I have to do something about her before she harms anyone else," Aragorn said. 

"You can do nothing, you have no magic. You lost your supplies and your mounts, but you have both your weapons. That is better then nothing at all. Next time you will be more wary about accepting lodging in a private home, go now. Tev will show you the safe path out of my sister's domain. I would advise you both to never return here," Ashia said.

Aragorn nodded. "If you say so, my lady. A guide would be appreciated and with our thanks," Aragorn said reluctantly.

Just as promised Tev guided them both far away from the manor and pointed to a city about a half day's journey away then headed back the way he'd come.

Aragorn looked at Legolas and shrugged. "Good destination as any, let's go," he said. 

"All right, but let's make sure to take no lodging anywhere, but an inn. I do not want to go through something like that again in my immortal life," Legolas said with a shudder. They headed for the city.

A little short I know, but I figured it was better then nothing--R/R please!!


	16. Old Friends

Time to go on and with some familiar faces added………

Chapter 16--Old Friends

Aragorn insisted Legolas wear the hooded cloak again because he had no idea what town this was or how the inhabitants would react to an Elf. They came to an inn called The Sleeping Serpent and went inside. Once they reached the bar Aragorn reached for his pouch and cursed. "Damnation, my money is gone!!" he growled. "That sneaky bitch must have taken it."

Legolas shrugged. "No help for it now. We'll have to camp outside or sleep in the stable," he said. "We'll survive."

Aragorn looked around then smiled. "Perhaps not, I see someone I know-- follow me," he said and headed for the back of the inn. Aragorn went to a table where a brown-haired, blue-eyed man sat with a red-haired, brown-eyed Dwarf. "Well met, Gimli and Boromir, it's been a long time," he said.

The man looked up. "Indeed-- it has Aragorn, but who is your companion?" Boromir asked. 

"Legolas of Mirkwood, meet Gimli of the Glittering Caves and Boromir of Gondor. I'm escorting Legolas home," Aragorn explained.

"Join us for lunch," Boromir asked.

"Gladly we've traveled most of last night," Aragorn said. They sat down at the table.

"So Legolas, I trust you are an Elf," Boromir said. He gestured to a serving wench and she came over. "Bring food and drink for my friends, I will pay." The wench hurried off.

"All they have is venison stew, but it isn't bad," Gimli said.

"So what is a Mirkwood elf doing so far from home?" Boromir asked.

"I was training as a healer," Legolas said.

"So you're teaching him your herb craft, Aragorn?" Boromir asked.

"No, his method of healing is different then mine," Aragorn said.

The wench returned and put down plates and mugs in front of the new arrivals, accepted coins from Boromir and left.

Legolas took a drink from the mug, choked when the ale burned his throat and began coughing violently as his eyes watered.

Aragorn shook his head and took the mug from the Elf and set it aside. "Sorry, Legolas, I forgot that your folk aren't fond of ale. Are you all right?" he asked.

The coughing spasm stopped and Legolas managed a quick nod. "I am fine," he managed to say.

Gimli laughed. "Skinny creatures can not handle proper drinks!" he remarked.

Legolas glared at the Dwarf, but held his tongue. He turned his attention to the stew, ignoring the mug and the Dwarf.

"Are you staying here tonight?" Boromir asked.

Aragorn smiled ruefully. "I'd planned to, but my money was stolen," he said.

"We have a large room, there's plenty of room for two more. I'll make arrangements," Boromir said. He stood up and went over to the bar. He returned just as they were finishing their food. "It's set, extra pallets will be brought up," he said.

"Thank you, Boromir," Aragorn said.

"Might we accompany you on your journey? You may need us," Gimli asked.

"That you can, we'd be glad to have you," Aragorn said. He glared at Legolas as he started to protest. It was late when they went upstairs to sleep. They had things to get tomorrow before they left.

Legolas was cross and out of sorts the next morning. He ate very little breakfast and spoke even less. When the four of them left the inn Aragorn drew him aside. "What's the matter with you?" he asked.

"That stupid dwarf and his snoring kept me awake half the night, sounds like a bear with a severe cold," Legolas grumped.

Aragorn burst out laughing at the description. "That's a new way to put it. I like that," he chuckled.

"It was not meant to be funny, Aragorn," Legolas scowled.

"All will work out, Legolas. Boromir and Gimli are valuable, trustworthy companions and skilled warriors," Aragorn said.

Legolas grumbled, but kept further comments to himself as they followed Boromir and Gimli toward the marketplace. The market was crowded even though it was still early. Merchants hawked their wares and haggled with customers.

Aragorn made sure Legolas was between him and Boromir with the hood up so he wouldn't get separated. He didn't want a repeat of what had happened in Fortress. Unfortunately the precautions weren't quite enough to prevent an incident…..

There, made this chapter longer, I think. I've decided it would help me write longer chapters if I only updated one story a day. Tomorrow I'll do a chapter of Bonds Reborn--You understand what I mean…..R/R please!!!!


	17. Never Argue With A Dwarf

I'm on 3 peoples favorites list!!! Thank you and a person, with my blessings, is hosting my fics on her web page…. it's a good feeling. Anyone know of a plot bunny obedience school? The neighbor's Doberman, Baron, is going to need serious therapy if I don't get the bunnies to stop chasing him---SIGH!!!!! Ah well--here's more!!

Chapter 17--Never Argue With A Dwarf

They had planned to leave that day, but it had taken Boromir and Gimli longer to finish their business then they'd thought it would so it was decided they'd stay one more night. They were able to get rooms in another inn. One for Gimli and Boromir and one for Legolas and Aragorn. Legolas was relieved at that. The Dwarf's snoring wouldn't bother him now.

The inn had gotten progressively more crowded as it got later. Legolas sipped at his chilled fruit juice while Aragorn, Boromir and Gimli drank ale and swapped stories of their adventures.

Legolas had no idea where most of the places were that they talked about. Bored, he was considering going up to get some sleep when a Human jostled their table.

Gimli's ale tipped over and he leaped up with a curse in his own tongue. "You owe me a drink," he said coldly.

"I don't owe you nothing, dwarf--go crawl back into your hole where you belong," the Human sneered. "Your kind don't belong here anyway."

"You will replace my drink or you will be sorry," Gimli said.

The six foot tall Human looked down at the four foot Dwarf and laughed mockingly. "No, what you plan to do about it? Kick me in the shin?" he sniggered.

"No, I have a better target in mind," Gimli said and with that he punched the Human right in the groin.

The Human doubled over with a girlish shriek, clutching himself only to be knocked cold when the Dwarf punched him in the jaw. He toppled to the ground like a felled tree.

Other patrons had watched the brief fight, but no one said anything. They returned to their drinking without saying so much as a word.

Gimli took a silver coin out of the unconscious Human's pouch and sat down again. He had another ale brought and used the coin to pay. "Foolish humans should know better then to challenge a dwarf by now," he grumbled.

"Do dwarves use their fists to settle everything?" Legolas asked distastefully.

"No, we use an axe sometimes, but that would have been to messy in this case," Gimli retorted.

Aragorn and Boromir burst out laughing at the comment. 

Legolas frowned then finished his juice and stood. "I am weary, Aragorn. I am going to bed now," he said.

"Very well, make sure the door is locked," Aragorn said absently.

Legolas sighed. "I know enough to do that. I am not stupid, Aragorn," he chided. Standing, he walked off and went upstairs.

Boromir chuckled. "He is not very sociable, is he?" he remarked.

"Elves are nothing, but snobs, anyone knows that," Gimli snorted.

"Legolas has led a rather sheltered life I believe. It has been a long time since he has been home. That is why I am taking him. I am his guardian until we get to Mirkwood," Aragorn said. 

Is that not a little odd?" Boromir asked. "Why would you be made his guardian

" Because it is not safe for him to travel alone besides my father asked this favor of me and I could not refuse," Aragorn said. They went back to their drinking. None of them saw a hooded figure follow the Elven prince upstairs.

Legolas closed the door to the room, but it was thrust open again before he could lock it. Legolas had no chance to react before he was hit and knocked unconscious. 

"Sorry elfling, but I can't let you make any noise and draw unwanted attention to me. I had a hard time finding you," the stranger said. "We have a long trip ahead of us." Slinging the unconscious Elf over its shoulder the intruder escaped through the window with his captive and disappeared into the night--unseen…….

Muhahahaha!!!! R/R or the plot bunnies will get you!!!


	18. Missing

All right, here we go with the next chapter….

Chapter 18--Missing

Three hours later Aragorn said his good nights to Boromir and Gimli at the door of their room then walked down the hall to the room he and Legolas were to share. He was startled and angry to find the door was not locked. He went in ready to give Legolas a tongue-lashing only to find he was gone and the window was open. _Did that silly elf run off? _he wondered then he saw Legolas' weapons were still there. 

Loud banging started on the door just as Boromir took off his shirt. Cursing, he went to the door and opened it. "Aragorn? What the hell--" he began.

"We have to leave, Legolas has been abducted," Aragorn interrupted. 

"What? Why would anyone do that?" Boromir asked.

"I will explain on the way, but we need to go now before the kidnapper gets any further ahead of us," Aragorn said. Ten minutes later they were in the alley under the widow to the room.

"Damn, no clues to this at all, how the hell are we going to track this bastard?" Aragorn growled.

"I can help," a voice said. 

All three of them turned to see a skinny, dirty street child watching them. "What do you mean?" Boromir asked.

"I saw a man climb out of that window with someone over his shoulder that had blond hair," the urchin said and pointed directly to the window.

"Where did he go?" Aragorn asked.

The urchin eyed him then held out a dirty hand. "Two silver coins and I'll tell," he said.

Boromir handed over the coins. "Where?" he asked.

The urchin clutched the money to him. "He's an agent for the Lord Algere, he's the lord of a city called Sardia, to the north," he said and described the agent.

The three of them left the alley without another word and headed for the city gates. Aragorn checked the ground and soon found hoof prints heading north. "We should go back and get horses," he said.

"You know I do not ride," Gimli growled.

"But we need to catch up!" Aragorn protested.

"You are a ranger so you can track him and we are strong enough to run. We know where he is being taken. We can catch up,' Gimli said.

Aragorn cursed. If the urchin was not lying, we know," Aragorn muttered. "But it is the only information we have. Very well, we will go north." 

They broke into a fast, ground eating jog, heading to the north. Aragorn explained everything.

"So Legolas is the second prince of Mirkwood? Why did you not say something sooner?" Boromir demanded.

"For fear of the wrong people hearing and trying to kidnap him for ransom," Aragorn explained.

Gimli snorted. "No wonder he was such a snob," he remarked.

Aragorn gave Gimli a sharp look. "You did not act much better, my friend," he pointed out.

""Perhaps, do not worry, we will find the princeling and get him home to daddy," Gimli smirked.

"I hope so because I do not relish having to tell his father and mine that someone managed to kidnap him while I was supposed to keep him safe," Aragorn muttered.

Boromir gave his friend's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "Do not worry, old friend. We will find him and get him home unharmed. I swear it," he said.

Aragorn managed to smile. "My thanks, Boromir," he said.

**Meanwhile**

Legolas regained consciousness to find himself draped across a horse's back. He shifted in preparation to try to get off when a strong hand gripped his shoulder, holding him down.

"Do not move, elfling or I will be forced to hit you over the head again," a man's stern voice warned. "Lay still and do not give me any trouble then you will not be hurt."

Defeated, Legolas went limp again. "Where are you taking me? Why did you kidnap me?" he asked.

"That is none of your concern, be quiet unless you would like to be gagged," the man said.

Legolas obeyed, but he was a little angry. He'd been abducted, but it wasn't any of his concern where or why. It seemed just the opposite to him. He prayed that Aragorn had discovered he was missing and was searching by now. " Can I at least ride upright? This is uncomfortable," he asked.

"No, now shut up like I told you," the man said.

Legolas seethed inwardly, but held his tongue. He hoped that Aragorn had discovered he was missing and was searching for him by now….

Heh, Aragorn is going to be in hot water if he doesn't succeed--more soon!! R/R peoples!!!


	19. Welcome To Sardia

To answer your question Cassandra, it was sort of planned--Here's the next chapter…

Chapter 19--Welcome To Sardia

The last two weeks had been the longest Legolas had ever endured. He'd watched for a chance to escape, but his captor had been too cautious. He was bound tightly at night and strapped facedown over the horse's back while they traveled.

The terrain had changed a lot during the second week. The ground was rocky and hilly. There were mountains in the distance, high and a little forbidding in Legolas' opinion. Soon they entered a mountain pass and headed up.

Legolas despaired; if Aragorn were tracking them the horse would leave no tracks on the rocky ground. If only he could find a way to escape and lose his captor then perhaps he could backtrack to the city he'd been kidnapped from.

As they climbed the air grew thin, making breathing difficult. Legolas' head throbbed and he felt nauseous. He groaned and struggled weakly against his bonds.

"Sick, eh? It's just height sickness; it will pass when we start descending, elfling," the man said.

Legolas didn't detect too much concern in his voice. He closed his eyes, trying to enter a healing trace to heal the sickness. It didn't seem to help much. Bile rose in his throat and he gagged, trying to fight it back.

"Do not so much as splatter me if you vomit, elf or I will beat you," the man warned.

Legolas swallowed hard and closed his eyes in silent misery. After two miserable days they started to descend. He opened his eyes and gasped, for a moment he forgot his predicament. The view was breathtaking. They were overlooking a valley and a city that had been built into it.

The man urged the horse forward. "Sardia, your new home, elfling, my lord is waiting for me to bring you to him. If you give him no trouble and obey you will find he is a generous and tolerant master," he said. It was four more hours before they entered the city.

The city was beautiful too. White stone paved the street and many of the houses were stone two, most were roofed with brightly covered tiles. No beggars haunted the streets. People stared at Legolas without rancor, most seemed curious, nothing more.

The man guided his horse to the iron gate of a huge manor in the center of the city. Two guards stood on either side. "Welcome back master Tydil, Lord Algere will be pleased you have returned, please enter," one said.

The gates swung silently open on well-greased hinges and Tydil guided his horse through. A stable hand rushed over and held the horse while Tydil dismounted.

Legolas groaned as he was released from his bonds and pulled from the horse's back. He was taken into the manor and thrust into a small, but luxurious room with bars on the windows and the door was locked behind him. Exhausted he laid down on the soft bed and fell deeply asleep. It was dark when the door opened and some young men entered with a tub, others filled the tub and left towels and soap. Clean clothes were placed next to the towels. "Lord Algere bids you to bathe and change clothes then you will join him for his evening meal, one of the guards will fetch you in an hour," one said. The servants left and there was a soft click as the door was relocked behind them.

Legolas sighed and got up. He couldn't deny that a hot bath would feel good as would clean clothes. He spent a long time soaking in the deliciously hot water before he got out, dried off and dressed. He was surprised when the clothes fit perfectly.

The door opened just as he finished dressing to reveal a guard. "Come, the Lord is waiting," he said. He led Legolas to a pair of double doors, opened them and gestured for Legolas to enter….

A reviewer remarked on my lack of detail of the surroundings so I thought I'd try to fill it out--how'd I do? ( It is a weakness of mine, ) R/R please!!!!


	20. Meetings

Wow, lots of reviews--thanks everyone--on with the show….

Chapter 20--Meetings

Legolas reluctantly entered the room, hearing the double doors shut behind him. He glanced around. The room was huge and luxuriously, almost gaudily decorated. Expensive silk rugs covered the floor, fine tapestries covered the walls and furniture of the most expensive wood sat everywhere. Well-armed and armored guards lined the walls.

"Welcome to my humble home, young elf, please come closer," a voice boomed.

Legolas started a bit. He'd been so distracted by the room he hadn't realized anyone was there. He looked warily towards the voice.

A dark-haired, blue-eyed man sat on a chair decorated with precious gems. A nude slave girl sat on the floor at his feet. "I am Lord Algere, again welcome," he said. He gestured for Legolas to come closer.

Finally Legolas did, stopping about five feet from where he sat. "What do you want from me?" he asked.

"Such manners, you should introduce yourself first," Algere scolded.

"Manners are for people that do not have someone kidnapped," Legolas said.

Algere laughed. "Such spirit, that is good, better that then one who would cringe," he said. "However I want an answer, your name--now."

Legolas had fully intended to refuse to answer again when he noticed something in the man's eyes, a hint of danger. "Legolas ," he said unwillingly

"There, that was not so hard, was it?" Algere said. He clapped his hands and servants rushed into the room and began to set the table. "I was about to enjoy my evening meal, please join me." He went to the table and sat down.

Legolas went over and sat down as well. Servants filled their plates and goblets then all but two left the room. Legolas tried to eat while trying to ignore the Human, but he finally had to give up.

Algere had the worse table manners of anyone Legolas had seen. He talked with his mouth full and ate with his fingers. He wiped his hands on his expensive clothes as if they were nothing but rags He slurped wine from his glass and belched then leaned back into his chair. Finished, he studied Legolas and his barely touched plate. "Not hungry? You should eat, Legolas," he said.

"I have lost my appetite, lord,' Legolas replied. _Besides I do not dine with swine, _he thought distastefully. "I would like to know why I was brought here against my wishes."

"To bad, my cook is the finest, well, down to business, I had you brought here to serve as my personal healer. Your duties are very simple. You heal whoever you are commanded too and in return you will receive every luxury I can provide," Algere said.

"You are generous, my lord, but I cannot accept, I have other plans," Legolas said, hoping for the best.

"Ah, I am sorry, Legolas, I was not clear enough I suppose. You are my property now, you have no say in this matter," Algere said coldly.

"I am not a slave!!" Legolas protested, even though he knew it was no use.

"But you are now. The room you were placed in when you were brought here is yours. If you try to escape you will be beaten and spend the night chained in my dungeons. Obey me and accept your fate and you will be pampered," Algere said. He gestured to a guard who walked over and seized Legolas. He was dragged over to Algere and forced to his knees at his feet. "I have something here to remind you of your status," Algere said. He pulled out a silver collar.

Legolas' eyes widened in rage and disgust. "Nay!!" he protested, trying to pull away from the guard.

"There you go acting like you have a choice, you do not," Algere said. He put the collar around his neck and locked it.

The collar wasn't to tight, but it felt like it was burning his skin like a brand. Legolas had never felt so humiliated.

"It can not be removed without the key, might as well get used to it," Algere said. "Return him to his chamber." The guard led Legolas from the room.

Legolas winced when the door to his prison slammed and locked behind him then sank down on the bed. He had no idea what to do. The sound of a bolt sliding back brought Legolas from his thoughts. He turned as the door opened to reveal a servant girl carrying a tray.

"Hello, I am Delia. I thought you might be hungry so I brought some things from the kitchen," she said. She entered the room and shoved the door closed with her hip. She set the tray on the table. "Watching that swine eat is enough to make anyone lose their appetite."

"Thank you," Legolas said.

"You are very welcome, can I do anything else?" Delia asked.

"You could let me walk out of here," Legolas suggested.

Delia's eyes filled with sorrow. "If I could I would and I would walk out with you. I will come back for the tray later," she said. She left, relocking the door behind her.

**Meanwhile**

Algere sat in his throne absently fondling the nude slave while sipping from a wine goblet. He admired the healer's spirit, a shame he would have to break it. He began to plan just how he would do it without making the Elf useless to him…..

Muwahahahaha!!! Evil, evil me!!! R/R Please!!!


	21. A Healer's Duty

HI--sorry bout the delay--I feel better now…

Chapter 21--A Healer's Duty

Legolas was awoken the next morning by the door opened and two guards walked in. He sat up, eying them warily.

"On your feet, elf, his Lordship demands your presence," one ordered. They took him back to the chamber where Lord Algere sat on his throne. "I hope you slept well, I will show you where you will perform your duties to me--come," he ordered like he was talking to a dog.

Legolas' eyes narrowed at that. "I will not," he said.

Lord Algere smirked. "Wrong answer," he said. His hand lashed out at Legolas' face.

Legolas had time to notice the Human held a short, thick riding whip before it slashed across his face. It cut across Legolas' left cheek, drawing blood. He let out a startled cry and covered the wound with his hand.

"You need to acquire the proper attitude, my healer or you will get hurt. I do not tolerate insolence from my slaves. By the way, do not heal yourself of my punishments or I will give you twice the pain. Now come or should I use this again?" he asked and brandished the whip at him.

"I will come," Legolas said, giving in for now. He followed Lord Algere to a room lined with pallets with no windows.

"This is where the injured are brought and I imagine there will be some brought. Some of my men have went on a raid. Your duty is to tend the wounded. You will stay here and wait," Lord Algere ordered.

"How do you know I will do this?" Legolas demanded.

Algere laughed. "Because of a healer's duty, elf. You will not allow someone to suffer no matter what," he said and left.

Legolas heard the door lock behind the Lord. He sat down on one of the pallets, hating the fact that his captor was right.

Three long hours passed before the door was swung open and wounded men were brought in by healthy guards. There was seventeen of them. They were placed on the pallets.

Lord Algere came in last, still carrying the whip. "Get busy healer and be warned you will receive five lashes for each of my men that dies," he said.

Legolas knelt near the man that was wounded the most seriously and sank into the healing trance. Once he was healed he went to the next then the next. He could feel himself weakening as he worked. Most of the men had multiple injuries and took a lot of energy to save. Legolas had just finished with the last one when a wave of dizziness swept over him. Everything went black as he crumpled to the ground. Dimly Legolas wondered if he would ever wake up. He did though and found himself back in his chamber. He tried to sit up and found he was still to weak to do so.

Hands slipped under his shoulders and helped him. It was Delia. "I am glad you woke, I feared you would not. I brought you food and drink. Let me help you with it," she said.

Legolas let her, knowing he would need the food to help him regain his strength after all the healing he had done.

"I cleaned the cut on your face and put salve on it. I do not think it will scar," Delia said.

"Thank you, but why are you doing this?" Legolas asked.

" My life is so empty here so at least I can give it some meaning by helping you all I can," Delia said. "I have been here since I was ten, six long years," Delia said.

"I am sure my friend is coming for me and you can come with us--I promise," Legolas said.

"Lord Algere will never allow either of us to escape. He would kill us first," Delia said. She slipped out the door and locked it before Legolas could answer.

The flat certainty in Delia's voice sent chills up Legolas' spine. It was obvious that she was deadly serious and that worried him. He wondered what kind of monster Lord Algere was…..

Oooh!! Scary huh? More to come--R/R please!!


	22. Explainations

WOW!! 93 REVIEWS!!! I must have something here!! (Pats self on back) Next Chapter…

Chapter 22--Explanations

A guard took Legolas to Lord Algere early the next morning. "Ah, Legolas, well done-- all of my men are well. You deserve a reward, of course not freedom. You will never leave here," Lord Algere said.

"An answer to a question, how did you know I was a healer?" Legolas said.

"The man who brought you here overheard the conversation in the Sleeping Serpent about how your healing was different and decided to bring you to me. At worse I would gain an exotic and valuable slave, at best I would have the healer I wanted," Algere said.

Legolas clenched his fists as he forced back the urge to deck his so-called master. _Bastard, I will escape and take Delia with me, _he vowed to himself. It was then he realized that Algere was studying him very closely and looked very displeased.

"Legolas, Legolas, Legolas, you healed the cut I gave you as punishment even after my warnings, now you must be punished again more harshly," Algere said. 

"Nay, elves just heal much faster then humans do!" Legolas protested.

"Do not try to lie to me, my elf," Algere warned harshly. He gestured to a guard. "Take him, ten lashes for healing the wound and another five for trying to lie about it." He waved a hand dismissively. "Also he can spend the rest of today and tonight in chains in the dungeon." The guard dragged Legolas roughly out of the room.

Algere shook his head and summoned one of his pleasure slaves. The healer would learn to obey, even if he had to half kill him to teach him. He turned his attentions to more pleasant business.

**Meanwhile**

Aragorn was horribly worried that they wouldn't reach Legolas in time. He'd never be able to live with himself if something happened to the young healer. "I am such a fool. I should have been less careless," he muttered.

Boromir seemed to realize how upset and agitated his friend was. He will be all right, they have no reason to harm him and he is certainly no use to them dead," he said.

"Thank you for trying to calm my worries, Boromir, but we both know that anything could happen. I should not have let him out of my sight for an instant," Aragorn said, angry with himself.

"We will get him back and this Lord Algere will pay dearly if Legolas is harmed. I swear that to you on my sword," Boromir said.

"I do not care for elves, but I hate kidnappers more. I make the same oath on my axe," Gimli said.

"Thank you both," Aragorn said gratefully. They continued on towards Sardia as fast as they could travel.

Legolas winced as the guard snapped the shackles around his wrists tightly, chaining him tightly to the wall then left the cell. "Have a pleasant night, elf, hope the vermin do not disturb your beauty sleep," he sneered. He closed and locked the heavy wooden door, leaving Legolas alone in the darkness.

Legolas was alone in the dark, foul-smelling cell and he was terrified. He heard rustling and squeaking, rats!! One climbed onto his foot. Legolas cried out in revulsion then kicked out, sending the vile beast flying across the cell. He didn't like being anywhere underground and it was worse since he was chained. He fought to hide it. He certainly didn't want Lord Algere to know his weakness. He could do nothing except wait for morning and hope he would be freed then. _Aragorn, please find me soon, I do not know if I can take this to long, _he thought….

There that should clear up a few points…R?R people and thanks to all my wonderful reviewers that help keep me going!!!! 


	23. Freed From Darkness

Hey --thanks for your support everyone. It really feeds the plot bunnies!! Non-con sex, not to graphic, but there. Here's the next chapter.

Chapter 23--Freed from Darkness

It was the most frightening night Legolas had every spent. Rats squeaked and scuttled around his feet and he didn't dare sleep. When the door finally opened and the shackles were unlocked his legs simply buckled beneath him. He fell to the floor.

A rough boot prodded his ribs. "Get up and walk on your own, elf or I will leave you here for the rats to devour," the guard threatened.

Legolas struggled to his feet and left the cell. Even the dim torchlight was painful after the dark cell so it took several minutes for his eyes to adjust.

The guard didn't wait; instead he seized Legolas by the arm and dragged him, stumbling, from the dungeon. He was returned to his chamber and thrust inside. The door was locked behind him.

Legolas made his way to the bed and collapsed onto it. He was asleep in minutes; to tired to care what would happen when Algere noticed the lashes on his back were all ready healing.

**Later**

Delia carefully pushed the door open and entered the room with a tray of food. She set it on the table and looked at the sleeping Elf. Deciding not to wake him, she left the room. Turning she bumped right into Algere. "Oh, excuse me, my lord," she gulped, curtsying. 

Algere scowled at her. "What are you doing here, wench?" he growled, gesturing to the door. "You have no business in that room."

Delia shifted nervously. "I-I-brought food to the elf, lord, I thought--"she sputtered.

"I did not ask you to think, wench!! You will be punished for it," Algere interrupted. He grabbed her arm and yelled for a guard. One came running. "Take her to my audience chamber and secure her then fetch nine other guards," he ordered.

Delia was afraid. "What are you going to do to me, lord?" she asked.

"Why, nothing, you will just pleasure the men summoned," Algere said casually.

Delia paled and began to tremble. "No, please, lord!! I-I-I have not--" she whimpered.

"A virgin, eh?" Algere said, pleased. "Then I will be first to have you. Take the wench away, but do not begin until I arrive."

Delia sobbed and pleaded for mercy as the guard dragged her away. Algere ignored the pleas and went to the door then opened it. When Algere entered the room Legolas was so exhausted he didn't wake. Noticing the tray on the table, Algere knocked it to the floor.

The loud crash sent Legolas bolting upright with a gasp. He saw Algere and eyed him warily. "What do you want?" he asked.

"Get up now and it is not your place to ask questions, slave. Do as you are told," ALgere growled.

Legolas obeyed, wary of the Human's foul mood and wondering what had caused it.

"Follow," Algere ordered and left.

Legolas obeyed and they went to the audience chamber. The first thing Legolas saw was Delia, lying on the floor, bound hand and foot and gagged. "What did you do to her?!" he demanded.

Algere whirled and backhanded Legolas across the face, knocking him to the floor. "Nothing yet, but I will," he snarled. Just then ten guards entered the room. "You and you are to hold the elf, make sure he watches all that occurs if he tries to look away hurt him," Algere ordered.

Legolas was dragged to his feet and held tightly as Algere went over to Delia, drawing a dagger. He cut the rope on her ankles and the gag, but left her hands tied.

"No, please, please, my lord!!" Delia wept.

Legolas was forced to watch helplessly as Algere took Delia against her will then gave her to the guards. Her screams tore at his heart and he vowed to find a way to get them both out of here--no matter what….

I chickened out on the scene, didn't want to be to graphic--Trying to keep it PG-13... Next Chapter Aragorn and friends arrive!!!!! R/R please!!


	24. Helping Hands

All right, folks, here's the next chapter…Say, anyone want to adopt some plot bunnies before I make rabbit stew out of them? *GRIN*

Chapter 24--Helping Hands

Legolas struggled against the guard's restraining hands as the final guard rose from Delia's body doing up his breeches. "Release me, if I do not help her she will die," he pleaded, seeing a pool of blood forming between the unconscious girl's legs.

"So much concern for a slave wench, you are weak," Algere said, shaking his head.

"I am a healer, I cannot stand by and watch her die," Legolas protested.

"If I wish it to be so you will, but I will allow you to save her," Algere said in a bored tone. He gestured to the guards and they released him.

Legolas scrambled to Delia's side and knelt beside her then entered the healing trance. It took an hour, but he managed to save her.

"It is time for dinner, return the elf to his chamber and take the girl to mine. She is a tasty morsel and I will have her again," Algere said.

"Swine, cur, you are nothing, but filth!!" Legolas hissed as the guards lifted him to his feet.

Algere glared at Legolas. "Some of my men prefer men over women, hold your tongue unless you would like to spend the night with them," he warned. "Take him away before I lose my temper."

The guards took Legolas back to the chamber and locked him in. He sank down on the bed, grieving for Delia's suffering for trying to help him.

**Meanwhile**

It was dusk when Aragorn, Boromir and Gimli entered Sardia. They thanked the farmer who had given them a ride in his wagon then hurried off to find out the whereabouts of Lord Algere. It wasn't hard; a few silver coins got them all the information they needed. They headed to Lord Algere's manor.. They'd just entered the gate when two guards staggered by, obviously very drunk. 

Boromir and Aragorn looked at each other and nodded then pounced. Ten minutes later, clad in the guards' uniforms they walked up to the manor with Gimli.

Two guards stopped them at the gate. "Whose he?" one asked.

"He is with me, we were comrades, thought maybe his Lordship might want to hire him," Aragorn said gruffly.

The guards looked at each other then shrugged. "He's at dinner, he might see you. Go ahead," one said.

They entered the manor. "Where do we start?" Boromir asked.

"We will start at the top floor and work down," Aragorn decided. They climbed to the top floor and started to search. They paused at a fancy wooden door, hearing broken sobs and pleas from inside then the crack of a whip. Aragorn tried the door and found it was unlocked so they burst in.

A man whirled clutching a whip, he was nude. "How dare you enter without my permission!!" he yelled and grabbed his robe.

Boromir looked towards the bed and cursed. A woman, also nude, laid facedown, wrists and ankles bound to the bedposts. There were red lash marks on her back, buttocks and thighs. He hurried to her side and began to untie her.

"What do you think you are doing? Stop, obey me, I am lord here!!" Algere protested.

Aragorn drew his sword and put the tip to the man's groin. "Shut up or you will be a gelded lord," he warned menacingly.

The girl cringed away from Boromir once she was free. "It is all right, lady, I will not harm you," he said.

Warily, the girl allowed Boromir to help her to her feet. He took off his cloak and wrapped it around her. "Thank you, sir," she said feebly.

"You are most welcome, lady--" Boromir paused.

"Delia, my name is Delia," she whispered.

"We are here for a friend, an elf, blond, blue-eyed, his name is Legolas. Where is he?" Aragorn asked.

"I know nothing of this elf you speak of," Algere said.

"He is a liar, Legolas is locked in one of the bedchambers, I can take you to him," Delia interrupted.

"Shut up, bitch!!! Or your earlier punishment will look like nothing!!" Algere said.

Delia spat on the floor at his feet. "You are in no position to make threats. I hope he does geld you," she retorted.

Aragorn threw Algere on the bed and bound him with the same ropes that had bound the girl then gagged him.

Delia took them to the room that was Legolas' prison. "He is in there," she said.

Legolas looked up when the door opened, eyes full of dread, they cleared when he saw--"Aragorn!! Am I glad to see you!!" he cried……

Tada! Saved at last!! R/R please--don't worry, Algere is going to pay for his cruelty….


	25. An Escape Plan

Oops, sorry, Jan--I goofed--I should have added that in, he was angry and it gave him a little more strength so he didn't faint....Sigh, I had planned to start the sequel to Bonds Reborn, but the plot bunnies wouldn't let me…They want more of this fic--perhaps I'll get to the sequel tomorrow--I promise not to make you wait to long…

Chapter 25--An Escape Plan

"I am glad to see you too, Legolas, come, we must get out of here," Aragorn said.

"The guards will not allow me to leave here, Aragorn. They will kill me first," Legolas said.

"He is right, Algere is a spiteful toad, he would order his guards to do that," Delia broke in.

"So how do we get out of here?" Boromir asked.

Delia sank down in a chair. "I do not know," she admitted.

"We must form a plan rather then rushing out blindly," Gimli said. They fell silent as everyone considered how to escape.

"Oh!! I have an idea!!" Delia exclaimed, leaping to her feet. "But I need to fetch some things from my chamber first."

"Before you do that let Legolas heal your wounds," Boromir said.

Delia did and when it was done she turned to Boromir. "Will you come with me? I do not want to go out there alone," she asked.

"Of course, my lady," Boromir said. He followed Delia from the room.

Aragorn exchanged puzzled looks with Gimli and Legolas then shrugged.

Boromir and Delia returned with their arms full of clothes. She was wearing a yellow dress. "We will walk out, two guards and their wenches," Delia explained.

"Who's going to be the other wench?" Gimli asked.

Delia tossed Legolas a blue dress. "Definitely your color," she said.

"What?! Why me?" Legolas demanded.

"Oh, come now, no one else will pass for a woman. It will only be for a little while," Delia said.

Legolas glared at the dress. "One detail, this accursed collar is going to be rather obvious," he grumbled.

"Kneel, elf and let me have a look at that thing," Gimli said. "A dwarf knows locks."

Legolas grumbled, but obeyed. After a few minutes there was a soft click and the collar loosened. He reached up and pulled it off. Standing up, he tossed the collar aside.

"Hurry, get into the dress so we can get out of here. I'll turn my back while you dress," Delia said and turned away.

Reluctantly, Legolas changed into the dress. "I feel like an idiot," he complained.

"Do not worry, you look lovely," Gimli teased.

"Shut up, dwarf," Legolas retorted.

"Now, now dear, do not pout," Gimli said, snickering.

Delia turned and examined him. "Not bad, we just need some finishing touches," she said.

"Yes, we do, a lady does not have a flat chest," Boromir said.

"Easily fixed," Delia said. She pulled out some rags and stuffed them into the dress in the appropriate place then stepped back. "Perfect, one last thing." She put a hat on his head. "There, that hides your ears. We are ready to go." 

"Amazing, no one would think you were a male," Boromir said. "The illusion is perfect."

"This is humiliating!!" Legolas griped.

"It is the best way to escape, let's go," Aragorn said. "I will walk with Legolas, Boromir can escort Delia."

"It would be a pleasure to be such a lovely lady's escort," Boromir said gallantly, causing Delia to blush. 

The five of them left the room, hoping the plan would work and they would be able to escape without a fight that would draw to much attention.

**Meanwhile**

Algere finally got the gag loose and yelled for help. The slave that brought his breakfast and dressed him entered the room. He stared in surprise at his master's plight.

"Do not stand there gawking at me, witling!! Untie me or you will be sorry!!!" Algere shouted.

The slave looked around and found a dagger. Picking it up, he went to his master's side. "I always hated you for what you did to me and even now you threaten me. Well, it is over, I am reclaiming my freedom now," he whispered.

Algere was to shocked to cry out as his own dagger was plunged into his heart. The slave cleaned the blood off his hand on the expensive blankets then slipped out of the room……

Hahahahaha, this was a fun chapter to write!!! Poetic Justice, Algere killed by one of the slaves he mistreated and scorned, you guys like? R/R please!!!


	26. When Angels Weep

Thanks everyone for all the reviews!! I appreciate it!! I fear there will be other kidnapping attempts mainly because of what Legolas is. It makes him an extremely valuable captive, but not for a while….

Chapter 26--When Angels Weep

When they left the manor several of the guards wolf-whistled at Legolas and one gave his butt a pinch. Legolas jumped, barely biting back a yelp that would have ruined the disguise. He glared at the guard who winked.

"You are a saucy one, eh wench? Stay here with a real man and let me show you a good time," the guard said. 

Aragorn glared at the guard. "Wait your damned turn, she is mine," he growled and dragged Legolas away. They made it out of the city without further problems. They traveled without stopping for two hours before halting to rest.

"Can I get out of this ridiculous hat and dress now?" Legolas muttered.

"But you look so beautiful," Aragorn mock-leered. He made a teasing grab for him.

Legolas dodged. "Stop that, I want you to respect me in the morning," he returned, going along with the joke.

It was then Delia's calm broke. She crumpled to the ground and began to sob as the memories of the rapes she had suffered crashed down on her. Boromir reached out to her only to get his hand slapped away. "Do not touch me, I am unclean, soiled!!" 

Legolas forgot all about getting out of the dress and went to her side and knelt. "You are not to blame, it is Algere who is at fault not you," he said.

"You do not understand!! My innocence was my only treasure and now it is soiled and scarlet with shame because of what Algere did and allowed those guards to do to me!!" Delia sobbed. I can still feel their hands all over me, touching me, Algere leering down at me!!!!"

"Can you help her?" Boromir asked with his eyes haunted. He understood what had happened. "She is in such pain."

"Nay, this is not an injury of the body, but of the spirit. It can only be healed by time," Legolas said.

Aragorn handed Legolas a cup. "Have her drink this," he said.

It took some coaxing, but finally Delia drank all of the cup's contents. Ten minutes later she was deeply asleep. "Pick her up, Boromir, we must get far away from this place," Aragorn directed. "I fear we will be pursued when the Lord is found tied to his bed,"

"Bet that will be a huge source of gossip, a Lord tied to his bed stark-naked like a hog on the butcher's block," Gimli smirked. "You should have gelded him, Aragorn. He richly deserved it."

They continued on, eventually setting up camp in the pass where it was flat enough to rest. Legolas was awoken just at dawn by a faint noise. He sat up to see Delia at the edge of high ledge, staring down. "Delia, are you all right?" he asked.

Delia turned and looked at Legolas. He shuddered; her eyes were empty, emotionless. "Remember me as I was, healer and I hope you get safely where you are going," she whispered. She turned back to the ledge. "Good -bye."

"Delia!! Do not!!" Legolas cried, waking up the others, but they could only watch as Delia flung herself off the ledge and plunged to her death on the rocks below.

Legolas almost thought he could feel the impact of her body hitting the rocks. He ran to the edge of the ledge and looked down at the girl's shattered body. Tears filled his eyes and spilled down his cheeks. "May your soul be at peace, Delia," he whispered.

Aragorn laid his hand on the Elf's shoulder. "Come away, Legolas, she is dead, there is nothing that can be done," he said. "We must go before there is any pursuit. We can not get to her."

"We must not leave her like this, she deserves to be buried," Legolas protested, but he knew Aragorn was right. 

The party gathered their gear with heavy hearts then continued, grieving for the innocent life that had been lost….

Wahhhh!! Sniffle.. Poor Delia…..R/R please!!!


	27. Shodows Of Sorrow

WOW!! 125!! Never got that many reviews before…Thanks all!!!

Chapter 27--Shadows Of Sorrow

None of them felt in the mood as they continued their journey. Legolas trailed behind the others, ignoring the rugged beauty of the mountains. He would see Delia's broken body in his memories for a long time. At noon they stopped for lunch. Gimli and Boromir worked on the food and Aragorn went over to where Legolas had sat down.

Legolas looked up when Aragorn sat down next to him. "What is it, Aragorn?" he asked flatly.

Aragorn's eyes filled with concern. "I have your things," he said and laid Legolas' weapons down in front of him. "Are you," he hesitated, "going to be all right?"

"I wish she had not had to suffer for trying to help me and it took her life as well. Why are humans so cruel?" Legolas asked.

"Not all of them are, Legolas," Aragorn said. "Do not let Algere's cruelty influence you."

Legolas managed a faint smile despite his sorrow. "I know and I will not, but I need to be alone for a while, please," he said.

"Of course, I will bring you some food when it is ready," Aragorn said. He joined Boromir and Gimli by the cook fire.

Boromir glanced up. "Is he all right?" he asked.

"I believe he will be with time," Aragorn said.

"He has had a sheltered life just as you said. That is a shame," Boromir said thoughtfully. "Poor woman, she did not deserve her fate."

"Few people do, but there is no help for it," Aragorn said.

When the food was done Aragorn took Legolas a plate. "Here you go," he said. "Can I join you or do you still need to be alone?"

Legolas accepted the plate. "You can join me," he said.

Aragorn sat down with his own food. "Take small bites, Boromir likes spicy foods," he warned.

Legolas cautiously took a bite. "It is not that bad," he said.

Aragorn tried it. "No, it is not, he must of cut down on the spices this time, usually it would feel like you swallowed a hot coal," he chuckled.

Legolas laughed too then sobered, remembering. "How long to reach Mirkwood?" he asked longingly.

Aragorn sighed. "I cannot tell you exactly until we return too the city you were taken from, I have never been to this place," he admitted.

"That is all right. I just hope it is not to far. I have not been home for a long while," Legolas said.

"Oww! Damn it," Boromir cursed.

"Are you all right?" Aragorn called.

"Yes, just burned myself," Boromir replied.

Legolas set his plate aside. "Excuse me, Aragorn," he said. Standing, he went to Boromir's side and sat down next to him. "Let me see."

"No need, it is just a burn," Boromir said.

"That could get infected and become a lot worse if it is not treated, now let me see," Legolas said. Boromir did and Legolas studied it. "It is not bad as you said, but no sense in you suffering." A quick touch and the burn was healed.

Boromir studied the spot where the wound had been. "That is a useful ability, thank you, healer," he said.

"You are welcome," Legolas said and returned to his place to finish eating.

After supper was done and everything was cleaned up they continued their journey, hoping it would be smoother now. It seemed to be because nothing happened that day. At dusk they were out of the pass and set up camp in a cluster of trees then had supper. Later everyone settled down to sleep except Aragorn who had first watch.

Three hours later Aragorn heard something moving around. He carefully woke the others and they waited for the intruders to show themselves…..

So who is lurking in the night? **Scary Music Plays**…R/R everyone!!!!


	28. Mercenary Princess

All right, I'm confused and the plot bunnies are no help…..I'll have to play it by ear….

Chapter 28--Mercenary Princess

"We are not an enemy, we seek aid and shelter, we were attacked by bandits. May we approach?" a woman called.

"You may, but draw no weapons and keep your hand in sight!" Boromir called.

Seven warriors entered, most wounded. The lone woman showed her empty hands. "Well met," she said. Is there someone who can help our wounded?" she asked.

Legolas started to speak, but Aragorn interrupted. "Boromir, would you and Sian gather more firewood?" he asked.

"Certainly," Boromir said. Taking Legolas by the arm, he led him away before he could argue.

"I am trained as a healer, are any of your men seriously hurt?" Aragorn asked.

"No, the ones that were perished, but I would be grateful for any aid you can give. I am Syri and I lead this band," the woman said.

"A mercenary?" Aragorn asked. He began taking herbs out of his pouch.

"The best," Syri said.

"So how did you loose to a bunch of petty bandits?" Gimli asked.

Syri glared at the Dwarf. "We were betrayed and led into an ambush," she growled.

**Meanwhile**

Legolas pulled his arm free. "You do not need to lead me like a ill-mannered pet," he chided.

"Sorry, I had to get you away from there. Aragorn does not want you to reveal yourself to them as a healer or use your real name and I agree with him," Boromir said. "We do not know if that bunch are trustworthy."

"I understand, but I do not like being coddled and protected like a child," Legolas muttered. "I can fight just as well as any warrior."

"He knows, but he is trying to return you home safely," Boromir said. 

They finished gathering wood and returned to the camp where Boromir rekindled the fire. "Anything else, Aragorn?" he asked.

"No, thank you," Aragorn said. He looked up at Boromir.

Boromir understood the silent request. He would keep an eye on Legolas.

After Aragorn was finished tending the wounded he returned to the campfire and sat down next to Legolas.

"So where are you headed?" Syri asked casually.

"Minas Tirith," Aragorn said.

"You are a bit off course, Minas Tirith is south, not north," Syri said. Her eyes moved to Legolas. "And I thought elves shunned human cities."

"Boromir, Sian and I are old friends, we are traveling together. Gimli is a friend of Boromir's," Aragorn said.

"I see, it is always good to travel with friends." Syri said. Eventually she and her men settled down to sleep. Boromir took over the watch and Aragorn slept near Legolas just to make sure.

Early the next morning after breakfast Syri and her men left, heading to the west.

They headed south to give substance to the lie. "I do not want to risk them finding that I lied," Aragorn said. "There's been to many abduction attempts." He looked at Legolas. "I think your uncle might be behind them in some way so for now we will continue using Sian as your name, hopefully it will help."

"Why do we not just go to Gondor?" Gimli asked.

"Because I am not welcome there," Aragorn said.

"You do something to anger the king?" Gimli asked.

"Yes and he is my father," Aragorn said.

Both Gimli and Legolas stared at Aragorn. "You're the heir to the throne of Gondor?!" Gimli demanded.

"Not anymore, I renounced the throne and left when I was twelve. Lord Elrond raised me as one of his own," Aragorn said. "No more for now, we will discuss it tonight, no sooner." He would say no more so they continues their journey in silence……

There, I'm gonna try to clear a few things up in the next chapter or two, Legolas' healing, Boromir and Aragorn's origins…R/R please--any suggestions are welcome…..And nope, this idea wasn't taken from any books, at least not on purpose....


	29. Histories

YAY!!! My dumb computer finally let me online!!! And the plot bunnies are raring to go--I gave them extra carrots…. Cassandra-- the last chapter was called Mercenary Princess because I was introducing Syri. She'll be back later…

Chapter 29--Histories 

Late that afternoon they set up camp near a small cliff for additional shelter. "Gimli, firewood, if you would, Sian fresh meat would be good if you would go hunting," Boromir said.

Legolas gave Gimli a smirk. "As long as I am not to close to him, he will scare off the game crashing through the area like a cow," he said.

Gimli made a rude gesture then stomped off. Two hours later, dinner done and everything cleaned up they settled around the fire.

"I suppose this would be a good time for the explanation I promised," Aragorn said. "My mother died when I was scarcely a year old. I was raised by a succession of nannies. I rarely saw my father at all. I suppose he blamed me for mother's death. When I was eleven he suddenly remembered he had a son and demanded I stay close to him to learn the proper behavior of a king. All was well for about a year. A bandit was brought before him to be sentenced. My father ordered him hung on the spot. He said that thieves did not deserve mercy and I believed him for awhile." 

"And then you changed your mind," Gimli stated more than asked.

"Yes, I found out he was stealing so he could provide food and shelter to his wife who was expecting their first child. He had tried to beg aid from the king, but had been refused. I confronted his and we had a bad fight then he hit me. I gathered some things and left, along with my trainer in weapons, Boromir," Aragorn finished.

"So that is how you know him," Gimli remarked. "An interpreting story." 

"Yes, I took him to Rivendell figuring he would be safe, his mother was from there, but he had forgotten his mother was an elf. I thought it would be best not to tell him," Boromir added.

"Somehow that woman made remember, you know who I mean, Sian," Aragorn said.

Legolas nodded then froze. "We are being watched, I feel it," he said abruptly. "they are lurking about out there."

"Probably just a rabbit," Gimli grumbled. "Elf is paranoid. Seeing shadows, no doubt." Suddenly there was a loud achoo from beyond them.

Legolas looked at Gimli in distaste. " A rabbit does not sneeze like that," he said.

Gimli scowled and muttered something then turned to the sound. "Show yourself!!" he demanded. "My axe has not been properly bloodied for days!!"

Legolas rolled his eyes and stood, notching an arrow. "Well done, dwarf, now they know exactly where we are," he snorted.

Gimli snorted back at Legolas. "They are watching us they know where we are," he said.

Seven men emerged from the darkness, carrying an odd assortment of weapons. Most had shackles hanging from their belts.

Legolas' looked disgusted. "Slavers, filth," he spat as if there was a foul taste in his mouth. "I know your kind better then I ever have wished too. Go away or your dead!!"

"We have netted quite a catch tonight, my brothers. No women, but a pretty elf that will be worth more then all the others put together," one said. "We will get gold for that one, try not to mar him."

Legolas calmly aimed an arrow right between the man's eyes. "You have not netted anything yet, human," he snarled. "I think you should leave before you get hurt," he said.

It was a stand off at first, the slaver studied Legolas for awhile then laughed. "Seize them, alive!!" he ordered and the others charged toward them….

Heh, back to cliffhangers!! R/R please!!!!! I know it's a bit short, but I'm falling asleep at the computer!!!


	30. Taken By Surprise

Did I Clear some things up in the last chapter? Hope so!!! Wow!! 140 reviews! I've never gotten that many!!! Thank you, thank you!!!

Chapter 30--Taken By Surprise

Legolas fired an arrow at the leader of the slavers as the others charged, but somehow he dodged out of the way. Legolas cursed and notched another arrow, but the leader was gone, just like that. He cursed again and shot one slaver between the eyes. 

Gimli, Aragorn and Boromir fought fiercely, felling slaver after slaver. Suddenly there were shouts and fifteen more slavers charged into the fight. It was obvious that the slavers were trying to bring them down by sheer weight of numbers. All to soon Legolas was out of arrows and still the fight raged.

Legolas slung the bow over his shoulder then reached for his daggers. Suddenly he felt a rush of air behind him then a strong hand clamped over his mouth and he was yanked backwards into darkness. Legolas struggled, biting and clawing at the hand until a strong arm slipped round his waist, pinning his arms to his sides. He was lifted easily off his feet and carried deeper into the hidden cave.

Aragorn was starting to tire. There were more slavers then had been revealed at first and they were slowly being overwhelmed. Even as he thought that Gimli took a hard blow to his head and went down. Boromir went down as well.

Slavers shackled Gimli and Boromir while the others moved in on Aragorn. There was no use in continuing. They had lost. Aragorn dropped his sword. He was seized and shackled immediately. Some headed towards the base of the cliff where Legolas had been.

"Hey, the elf's gone!!" one shouted.

The leader cursed. "How could he be gone? He could not get pass us. He would have been seen!" he yelled.

"I do not know, but he is gone, Ajax," the slaver said.

"Fools, idiots!! You let the most valuable prize of the lot escape!!" Ajax raged.

Aragorn laughed at the slaver's anger, which earned him a punch in the face, bloodying his nose. He didn't care. He was glad Legolas had escaped though he too wondered how he had.

Gimli was roughly kicked awake and the three of them were herded toward Minas Tirith, one place where Aragorn and Boromir didn't want to go. Aragorn hoped that Legolas was safe and that he would be all right on his own.

**Meanwhile**

After they were quite a distance into the cave Legolas was released and shoved roughly forward into a large cavern. Thirty armored and armed men stared at him with looks of amusement, interest and disdain. Legolas whirled to see who his captor was. "YOU!!" he gasped.

Syri laughed. "Yes, me, Syri, mercenary princess some call me and these men are my troops. I all ready know who you are, Sian or should I say Legolas?" she said. "Do not bother to deny who you are. One of my men was serving Lord Algere as a spy and he saw you there and told me. I also know what you are, healer."

"Why did you kidnap me?" Legolas demanded. 

"I did not, I saved you from a harsh fate. I could not reach your friends of course, but we will deal with that in the morning," Syri said.

"Morning may be to late!!" Legolas protested. "I have to go to them."

"They will be all right for tonight. Besides you are not going anywhere, you do not know where the secret door to my little hidden base is and if you try to leave I will have you bound. Do you understand, little one?" Syri asked.

Legolas frowned, but nodded. He would bide his time for now…..

So is Syri friend or foe? Guess you'll have to wait and see!! R/R please----Bonds of hope too-- Puppy eyes--It isn't That bad!!!


	31. A Long Night

All right--144 reviews!! I'm glad everyone is enjoying this!! Here's another chapter for you and keep reviewing--it makes the plot bunnies happy!! Little non-con, nothing descriptive…

Chapter 31--A Long Night

Legolas sat in the back of the cavern watching the mercenaries as they joked and laughed among themselves passing around skins of wine. Some were a bit drunk and that made him nervous. He couldn't get out of the chamber. His worst fears were realized when one walked over to him, carrying a wineskin and plopped down beside him.

"Here you go, elf--the Human said--"Have a little." He thrust the skin into Legolas' hands. "It is good stuff, our last patron was very generous."

Legolas raised the skin to his lips, but only pretended to drink then handed the skin back. "It is indeed," he lied, hoping the man would be satisfied and go away.

Instead the Human raised the skin to his lips and swigged noisily, emptying it. Belching loudly, he tossed it aside. "I never knew--" His eyes swept over Legolas."--That elves were so pretty."

Legolas didn't like the way this conversation was heading. He suddenly was acutely aware of the fact he was cornered and badly outnumbered. He didn't answer. _Go away; please just go away,_ he thought.

"It is not safe for you to be alone here, you know--" He belched loudly again and draped a heavy arm around Legolas' shoulders. "--Not as pretty as you are. You need protection."

__

I cannot argue with that, I could sure use protection right now, Legolas thought. He tried to shrug off the Human's arm, but instead it tightened and pulled him closer.

"But luckily for you, I am around--no one messes with me," the man said.

Legolas looked desperately for Syri, but she was nowhere in sight.

The Human stood, swaying slightly and pulled him to his feet. "C'mon, there is a smaller chamber over here where we can have some privacy. I always wondered what it would be like to bed one of your kind," he said. His hand dropped to Legolas' left buttock and squeezed hard. "I will make it good for you, never fear."

"I am not interested, let me go!!" Legolas protested, shoving at the man.

"Do not be coy, I have heard about how casual your kind are about sharing your bodies," the Human said. He turned Legolas to face him and kissed him, forcing his tongue into the Elf's mouth.

Legolas promptly bit down hard. The man yelled in pain and Legolas was able to yank free. He immediately drew his daggers; grateful they hadn't been taken from him. "Get away--" He hissed. "--Or you will get hurt a lot worse."

"Bastard!" the Man growled and started towards him.

Suddenly a man stepped between them. He wasn't very tall, but weighed at least three hundred pounds. He was bald except for a long lock of hair at the back of his head that was neatly braided. A crimson sash was around his waist with a curved blade tucked in it. He held a short thick, knobbed club. He frowned at Legolas' would be attacker and shook his head.

"What the hell do you think you are doing Qui? You have no right to interfere!!" the Man yelled. "The little slut bit me!!"

The big man scowled and raised the club threateningly then pointed out into the cavern. His message was very clear.

The man stomped of to join the others, muttering angry curses under his breath.

Legolas let out a shuddery sigh of relief then the huge man turned around and looked at him……

Sorry to those that want more graphic stuff--my next fic is on the burner and will be R rated for more graphic details…. Please R/R everyone and again thanks for all your reviews!!


	32. Gentle Giant

WOW!! 155 reviews!!**Sniffles** I feel so loved!! Thank you to all my nice reviewers!! 

Chapter 32--Gentle Giant

Legolas pulled back when the strange Human started toward him, reaching out. The Human stopped, brow furrowed in puzzlement then he seemed to understand. He shook his head then smiled.

Legolas was startled by the change. The Human's smile was warm and his brown eyes were gentle and kind. "Thank you for helping me," he said.

Qui's smile widened and he reached out and gently patted his shoulder then he gestured for Legolas to follow him. Legolas did and Qui led him to a small chamber. He gestured for him to go in and Legolas did so. 

Blankets had been spread out on the floor and when Legolas looked up he realized there was an opening in the ceiling. He could see the stars and it comforted him.

Qui pointed to Legolas then at the blankets. He sat down in front of the entrance to the cave. Legolas laid down on the blankets and fell asleep, oddly feeling safer with Qui there.

**Meanwhile**

Aragorn couldn't sleep. He was to worried about what had happened to Legolas. He had been entrusted with the young prince's safety and he'd failed. He glanced around at the other slaves. Twenty in all and about thirty-five slavers, obviously the group was headed for the market to sell their captives. Aragorn's mind whirled as he tried to think of a way for the three of them to escape,

Syri entered the cavern and looked around, not seeing the Elf she frowned. She spotted Qui sitting in front of the smaller chamber and went over to him.

Qui smiled in greeting then began gesturing with his hands. When he was finished she nodded. "Good, Legolas will need to sleep," she said.

Suddenly Qui frowned and began to gesture again. Syri scowled. "That bastard, I told him Legolas was not to be touched," she growled. She knew Qui would never lie to her. The gentle giant was one of her better men despite being mute. She trusted him utterly. "I will deal with him later. I have found the slavers that took Legolas' companions at dawn we will go after the slavers and free them. Get some rest, Qui," she said and walked off.

Someone shaking him gently waked Legolas up the next morning. Qui was leaning over him. He smiled when he knew Legolas was awake and gestured for him to follow.

Syri was facing down the man who had tried to attack him last night. "I made it clear that the elf was off limit last night, Lindar!! You disobeyed my orders--blatantly!!" she yelled. "I ought to chop one of your ears off!"

Lindar didn't dare argue with her, Syri was their commander and a very dangerous woman. He didn't want to anger her further. "I am sorry, I was drunk, commander. It will not happen again," he said.

"It had better not or you will be very sorry, now go get ready, we ride in an hour!!" Syri ordered.

Nodding, Lindar hurried off, obviously glad to get off so easily.

Syri saw Legolas and Qui and walked over to them. "I located your friends, we are going to go and free them. You and Qui are going to wait here," she said.

"Nay," Legolas said defiantly.

Syri's eyes narrowed dangerously. "What did you say?" she asked.

"You heard me, I will not stay behind. I am a warrior as well as a healer," Legolas said.

"I have given my orders!" Syri yelled.

Legolas refused to back down. "I am not one of your men," he retorted. "You do not command me."

Syri glared at him a moment longer then laughed despite herself. "I ought to have Qui tie you up, but I will not. You may come, but you are to stay near Qui. He cannot speak, but he is a powerful fighter," she said. She walked off….

Next chapter--to the rescue!!! Keep reviewing!! The plot bunnies love it!!


	33. Comrades In Arms

I really am on to something with this one, thanks for reviewing everyone!!

Chapter 33--Comrades In Arms

Soon all was ready. Horses were led from a hidden corral and everyone mounted. Qui led Legolas over to the biggest horse he had ever seen. The top of the Elf's head just reached its shoulder. It had long feathery hair around its ankles and its hoof was as big as Legolas' head. Legolas was wary of getting to close.

Qui noticed that right away. He pulled out a carrot and gestured to Legolas to come over. When he did Qui laid his hand flat and put the carrot on his palm then moved his palm out toward the horse. Legolas tensed slightly as the huge head reached toward him then the carrot was removed gently from his hand.

The horse crunched up the treat then nuzzled Legolas as if in thanks. Qui mounted then and pulled Legolas up behind him. They broke into a gallop, heading towards Gondor. They charged down on the slavers just as they were starting out.

The slavers had no time to react before the mercenaries were on top of them. The air was sound filled with the clash of weapons and screams. The mercenaries had a strong advantage over the slavers and they used it to devastating effect. 

Qui stopped his horse and they both dismounted. Legolas quickly notched an arrow and sent it into a slaver's throat. Qui crushed a slaver's skull with his knobbed club as he tried to attack Legolas from the side. The fight was more violent and bloody then any Legolas had ever seen. 

A slaver went down trying to keep his guts from spilling out the deep slash across his belly. He failed, collapsing into a steadily widening pool of his own blood. Another went down, head all but severed from his body. Lindar went down, stabbed through the heart. Another mercenary ran his killer through from behind even as he fell.

Syri moved through the slaver's ranks like a dark angel, sword bloodied as she cut them down. She stabbed one through the groin and severed another's head from his shoulders. Her hair flew around her as she fought and she moved with the deadly grace of a hunting cat. Her deadly skill showed why she was the leader of the band.

Legolas spotted what looked like the leader of the slavers as he pulled his blade from a dying man. Legolas aimed his next shot at him then went sprawling as Qui shoved him backwards. Qui grunted as the thrown spear meant for Legolas plunged into his chest then he fell.

All else was forgotten as Legolas rushed to the side of the man that had saved his life. Pulling the spear free, Legolas covered the wound with his palms then sank into the healing trance. He was unaware of the fight as it raged around him; he was unaware when it was over. All that matter was pulling Qui from death's icy grasp. He sensed he had succeeded just as darkness swept over him. He sensed this darkness was different then he knew no more as he lost consciousness and crumpled to the ground..

The minute Aragorn had been freed from his shackles he rushed to Legolas' side. "Damn, he is not breathing and his pulse is very faint. Legolas, do not let yourself fade away, come back to us!!" he yelled. He couldn't let Legolas die, he couldn't let his friend go. It wasn't about responsibility anymore. He had formed a bond with the healer that he felt would only get stronger.

Legolas drifted in the darkness, feeling safe and free. He knew something was wrong and he could hear words faintly in the distance, but they were just sounds, they meant nothing to him now. A deep corner of his mind screamed at him not to succumb to the darkness, that if he did he would be lost forever, but he didn't want to fight. He was weary, so very weary and the darkness beckoned to him to rest in its folds. He allowed himself to sink deeper into it, welcoming it. He had saved Qui and now he could rest at last. 

Aragorn cursed as he felt the Elf slip away even further then his pulse faded. "Nooo!! Damn you, no!!" he yelled. "Boromir!! Breath for him while I try to get his heart to start again!!" The mercenaries and newly freed slaves watched helplessly as Boromir moved to Aragorn's side and the two men began trying to bring Legolas back to the land of the living…. 

CLIFFHANGER!!!! Enough said!! R/R everyone!!! Sorry, bit short, but I had to go to work…..


	34. Don't Let Go

169!! *Stares At Review Screen* WOW!! Thank you, thank you, and thank you!!! Do you like Syri and Qui? I might have them hang around awhile…

Chapter 34--Don't Let Go

Aragorn was getting desperate. It wasn't working. Qui watched with worried eyes as Boromir and he tried to revive Legolas. 

Boromir looked at Aragorn. "It is no use, he is gone, Aragorn. We did all we could," he said.

Aragorn sat back and looked down at his friend's lifeless body. "Gods, I am sorry, Legolas. I will make sure your body is returned home at least," he whispered. He went to get a blanket while Boromir went to gather their gear.

Qui moved to Legolas' side and sat down, eyes sorrowful. He hadn't been there ten minutes when suddenly Legolas' body jerked and his chest heaved as he took a deep breath. Unable to speak, Qui picked up a small pebble and tossed it at Aragorn. It hit him in the back.

Aragorn whirled just as Legolas took another breath. He was at the Elf's side in an instant. "Legolas, can you here me?" he asked.

Legolas forced heavy eyelids to open. "I can hear you, I am just tired, I overdid it a little," he mumbled. "I need to sleep."

"You died!! Wait, do not go to sleep until I can look you over," Aragorn said.

"No need, I just went to deep into the trance, used to much of my life force," Legolas muttered. "Let me rest then I will be fine."

Aragorn nodded reluctantly. He could see Legolas was exhausted. "But we are going to have a long talk when you wake," he vowed. His exhaustion was confirmed when Legolas fell asleep with his eyes closed. No Elf did that unless exhausted or badly hurt.

Syri gave commands to her men and they began tending to the dead and wounded. Qui gestured at her rapidly. When he was finished she nodded. "My men will take these people to safety. Qui and I are coming with you," Syri said.

"Why?" Boromir asked.

"Qui has a very strong sense of honor, where he comes from honor is very important. Death is preferable to dishonor to him. Legolas nearly died to save him, he must repay the debt somehow," Syri said.

"He does not speak for himself?" Gimli asked.

"He cannot, Qui is mute, he has a way to communicate though," Syri said.

"The gestures," Aragorn said, knowingly.

"Yes, I call it hand speak," Syri said.

"We should get away from the bodies, blood will attract predators," Aragorn said. "We are not in the best of shape to fight right now. We need to rest as well." 

Qui nodded in agreement. He scooped Legolas into his arms like a child and carried him to his horse. Boromir and Aragorn choose mounts from the slavers' horses. Gimli wasn't happy about it, but finally agreed to share Boromir's mount.

They mounted and rode off to find a place to wait for Legolas to wake up before they continued their journey to Mirkwood. After two hour they found a suitable spot and set up camp. Gimli went to work and got a fire started while Boromir started preparing a meal.

Qui carefully arranged Legolas on a bedroll, making sure he was comfortable, then covered him with a blanket before joining the others. Syri stared levelly at Aragorn. "Time to tell me the truth, I know you lied to me when we first met. I saved you from a life in chains, you owe me," she said.

Aragorn took a deep breath and nodded and considered where to begin the rather long tale. "It all began when--" he began.

Syri shook her head and chuckled when he was finished. "Quite a responsibility to shoulder, no matter, we will help get Legolas home if you will allow us to come," she said.

Aragorn hesitated, glancing at the others. He was not sure if he should let them come or not…

Can you guess where Qui is from? Whoever does gets to keep a plot bunny!!! Should Syri and Qui stay around for a while? R/R Everybody!!! 


	35. New Companions

Hey, Eyes Of The Ringbearer, you're right--it is Japan, you win a plot bunny!! I know Japan doesn't exist in Middle Earth, but this is an AU fic!!!

Chapter 35--New Companions

Syri obviously understood why Aragorn was hesitating. "We could have left you in the slaver's clutches and kept Legolas," she pointed out. 

Aragorn had to give her that. "All right, you both may come with us," he said.

They ate supper and settled down to rest. Qui took first watch. He went directly to Legolas' side and sat down beside him. 

Legolas was the last to awaken the next morning. He sat up slowly and brushed his hair out of his eyes and saw Qui next to him. Qui smiled in greeting and offered a plate of food to him.

Legolas was starved!! He took the plat and began wolfing the food down. Aragorn came over just as the Elf was finishing. Legolas looked up. "What is it?" he asked.

"Last night you said you used to much of your life force before you fell asleep. What did you mean?" Aragorn asked.

"Did I? I do not remember that," Legolas hedged, trying to avoid the subject.

"Yes, you did and stop trying to get around me. Tell me what you meant," Aragorn said. His tone made it clear he would not accept any excuses.

Legolas sighed. He hadn't wanted anyone to know. "The ability to heal has a price that must be paid. When I heal I am using my own life force. It weakens me and if I use too much at once in a healing trance it could kill me. Qui was dying when I went to his aid. I had to use a lot of power to heal him and I overdid it," he said.

"You mean you could have died from healing someone? Why do you risk your life?" Gimli asked.

Legolas looked at the Dwarf. "I do it because I am a healer and it is my duty to help, I accepted the risk a long time ago," he said. "I will not ignore this gift when it can help so many, it would be wrong."

Aragorn knew that to Legolas that was all there was to it. He accepted the risk of what his power gave him and what it could take away because of duty. "Do not ever weaken yourself like that again, damn it, you scared me!!" he growled. "Be more careful the next time!!"

"It scared me too, I will be more careful next time. I am sorry that I worried anyone," Legolas said.

Qui patted Legolas' shoulder then gestured at Syri. "Qui says thank you for saving his life," she said. "He will never forget what you did for him."

"He saved mine, we are even, but I would like to learn his hand speak if you would teach me," Legolas said.

Syri glanced at Qui who nodded eagerly. "Very well, I will teach you as we travel, healer," she agreed.

They gathered up their gear and continued on towards Mirkwood. Syri began to teach Legolas hand speak. A couple times Qui would laugh silently and Syri would snicker at his mistakes that meant other things then what he intended. Legolas didn't mind. He was enjoying the lessons immensely. Even Gimli, Aragorn and Boromir became interested and tried to learn as well. They laughed and joked as they traveled. Slowly a bond formed between a group of extremely different people--friendship.

It made the journey seem more interesting instead of tedious. It was a day to be remembered as far as all of them were concerned; for once they were not attacked by anyone or anything. They set up camp at dusk and settled down to supper then slept, but sadly the lull was not to last….

176 reviews--I love you people, thank you so much!!! R/R!! I decided to let Syri and Qui hang around for awhile, maybe a little romance between Syri and someone in the group, would you like that? And who do you think it should be? Let me know!!!!


	36. Quick Stop In Minas Tirith

All right the votes are in and it's a landslide!! Thanks all!! 181 reviews, this is good for my ego!!! Oh, I forgot to describe Syri--Green eyes and red hair, Qui's hair is black…

Chapter 36--Quick Stop In Minas Tirith

At noon they could see Minas Tirith in the distance. "We could travel a lot faster if we all had horses," Syri commented.

"Neither Legolas or I have any coins right now," Aragorn explained.

"Qui and I do so we will get the horses and you can pay us back later," Syri said casually.

"Aragorn and I will have to wait outside the city," Boromir said.

Syri gave him a sharp look, but didn't ask. "No matter, we will handle it," she said.

"I am going with you," Legolas said.

"No, to risky, you stay here," Aragorn said.

"Do not talk to me like a child, Aragorn!! I did not ask for permission to go, I said I am going," Legolas snapped.

"I am responsible for you, you are staying," Aragorn returned. "I am still your guardian."

"Damn your responsibility!! I am capable of being responsible for myself and I am going," Legolas said. He pulled out his cloak and put it on. Turning, he walked off towards the city. "Are you coming, Qui, Syri?"

"We will not let him out of our sight, I swear," Syri said to a fuming Aragorn. She and Qui followed Legolas. It didn't take long to catch up with him.

"He is only trying to keep you safe, Legolas. He was horribly upset when you died," Syri said.

"I know--" Legolas sighed. "--I just do not like him babying me."

"Punch him in the nose next time, might make him stop," Syri joked.

Legolas grinned slyly. "I all ready did that once," he said.

Syri grinned, eyes sparkling. "Really, I want to hear about that later," she said.

Before long they reached the city gates. The guard looked them over indifferently, not even bothered by the fact one was cloaked. "Do you enter Minas Tirith for business or pleasure?" he asked.

"Business," Syri responded.

The guard nodded. "You may enter," he said. The three of them entered the city.

"It is huge," Legolas remarked as he looked around him. "I wish I did not have to wear this annoying cloak," he grumbled.

"If you did not Qui would have to beat admirers off you with his club," Syri teased. 

Legolas blushed. Maybe the cloak wasn't so bad after all. At least Syri couldn't see him blush this way. "So which way are we going?" he asked.

"First a cold drink then we will get the horses," Syri said and headed for a tavern.

Legolas frowned. "Are you sure that is a wise idea?" he asked.

"Why not? All we are going to do is have one drink," Syri said.

Legolas was still not sure it was a wise idea, but he followed her inside with Qui close behind him. Once they entered Syri found a table and they sat down.

A bar wench came over to them immediately. "What can I bring you?" she asked.

"Two dark ales and a glass of fruit juice," Syri said.

The bar wench nodded and hurried off towards the bar, ignoring the many pinches and pats she got from patrons. She brought the drinks, took the coins from Syri and left again.

Syri picked up her mug and drained half of it. "Ahh, I needed that," she said. "This is not so bad, right Sian?"

Legolas didn't get a chance to answer as two men came over to their table. Both were glaring at Syri with hate etched on their faces. "You have a lot of nerve showing up here, mercenary princess!!" one snarled.

"Hello Turk and Gorm, been a long time though not nearly long enough," Syri sneered.

Legolas groaned inwardly as both men's eyes narrowed. This didn't look good at all….

Maybe we'll have a good old bar brawl!!! R/R please!!


	37. Brawl In The Tavern

Almost 200 reviews?!! I like that--thank you everyone!!! This means sign language is being used: ~Blah~….On with the show!

Chapter 37--Brawl In The Tavern

Turk glared, hand going to his dagger. "Bitch, you will not leave here unmarked," he snarled.

Qui stood up suddenly. His hand went to his knobbed club as he watched both men. 

"I see your fat, dumb friend is still with you," Gorm sneered.

"He is a loyal friend, unlike you two," Syri snapped. ""Now if you are wise you will go back to your table and your drinks and leave us be before you get hurt."

Gorm looked at Legolas. "I see you found a new bed warmer, mercenary princess, ha--mercenary slut is more like it," he said.

Syri stood. "No one speaks to me like that and lives," she growled. She drew her sword and gestured menacingly. "Fight me if you dare."

Both men drew swords and moved in. The tavern suddenly was very quiet as the patrons realized what was going to happen.

Syri lunged at Gorm and startled, he pulled back. That was exactly what Syri had wanted. She smiled sweetly at Gorm then kicked him soundly in the crotch. He staggered back with a shriek and crashed into the table behind them.

Curses sounded and one of the men yanked Gorm up then punched him in the face, sending him into another table then everything started at once. The group at the second table attacked the group at the first table. The whole tavern was involved in minutes.

Qui pulled Legolas to his feet and pushed him behind him. He didn't join the fight between Turk and Syri; instead he concentrated on keeping the brawlers away from them.

Legolas winced as a man was slammed into the wall and there was a loud snap, showing his neck had broke. Yelling, cursing combatants used fists, bottles and furniture as makeshift weapons. A noise to his left drew Legolas' attention. He saw a Human man stalking toward him with a long knife. Legolas looked for Qui and saw he was busy fighting two enemies. He couldn't help him. Reluctantly Legolas drew his own daggers. He moved away from his place by the wall, knowing he would need to be able to maneuver.

The man lunged, slashing at his face with a shout. "I am going to slash you to pieces runt," he hissed

Legolas ducked under the blow and leaped back. He didn't want to kill someone who he had no quarrel with, but the man's threat made it clear he didn't have a choice.

Syri and Turk were oblivious to events in the room. They traded blows and insults, neither wanted to lose or back down. Finally Turk made a mistake and it proved to be fatal as Syri thrust her sword through his heart. She looked for Gorm and saw him unconscious on the floor. The fight was over and she would not kill a helpless man. It was then she realized the chaos in the room. She saw Qui fighting off another enemy then spotted Legolas.

Legolas had managed to keep from being cornered, but had been cut on the arms several times. The Human's knife was longer and so was his reach. Legolas was having trouble getting close enough to use his daggers.

Syri cursed, imagining having to tell Aragorn that she'd got the Elf involved in a brawl and gotten him killed. She started to go to his aid, but it wasn't necessary.

It was then that a lucky accident played into the fight. A pair of combatants stumbled into the Human, knocking him forward and off-balance. Instinctively Legolas dropped to his hands and knees. The Human tripped over him and fell. His head collided with the edge of a overturned table and he was knocked out.

Syri hauled Legolas to his feet. "Not bad, we have to get out of here before the city guards come. Qui! Come on, we have to get out of here!!" she yelled.

Qui finished the fight and hurried over to them. He began forcing a path to the back door. He had no trouble getting through. Legolas was right behind him and Syri brought up the rear. No sooner then they were out the door Syri heard the city guards burst through the front doors. They hurried away from the bar to get clear of the area…..

Whew, kind of hard to write fighting scenes, hope this is okay!! R/R please!!


	38. Back To Business

The bar fight was fun, don't you agree? 190 reviews?! WOW!! Thanks all!!!

Chapter 38--Back To Business

Finally Syri seemed to think they were far enough away from the bar and stopped. She leaned against a building and burst out laughing. "That was great! I love a good brawl!" she gasped.

"Are you completely insane? You killed someone!" Legolas protested.

"In self defense, little healer, he would have killed me," Syri said.

Legolas scowled. "You drew a weapon first," he pointed out.

"The only rule Qui and I follow is the law of survival. We are in a dangerous business where death lurks around every corner. Do not judge when you know nothing about it," Syri said. She gave Legolas an icy look. "Now we will go get the horses and rejoin the others."

Legolas decided to drop the argument for now, sensing he wouldn't win. He followed Qui and Syri. He realized a lot of people were staring and noticed for the first time he had lost the cloak. He shook his head. There was no help for it. After ten minutes of walking they reached a stable.

The owner was well built with dark hair and eyes. "Hello Syri, you ready to marry me yet?" he teased.

"When I am ready to settle you will be the first to know, Arvin," Syri said. "Right now we need three good horses and a pony." 

"Of course, I will give you a bargain," Arvin said. He peered at Legolas. "I have never had one of the fair folk in my place."

"And probably will not again. I am thinking about keeping this one," Syri said. She wrapped her arm possessively around Legolas' waist and winked.

Arvin laughed. "I will find you the mounts," he said and moved away.

Legolas tried to pull away. "What are you doing?" he hissed when she wouldn't let go.

"Providing a reason for you to be with me, be quiet and play along," Syri replied. She tightened her grip on him. "Stop struggling, I am not going to throw you down and ravish you."

"But--" Legolas began. "--I do not--"

"Shh, do not make me kiss you to keep you quiet now," Syri warned.

Legolas flushed and kept quiet like Syri had directed. He knew she would carry out her threat.

Arvin returned, leading the mounts. "These are my finest, three hundred and fifty gold," he said.

Syri examined the animals. "They are perfect. We will take them," she said. They took the horses and headed for the city gates

The guard watched them leave the city with bored indifference. "We should hurry before Aragorn gets anymore annoyed with you, healer," Syri said with a smirk.

Legolas frowned a little apprehensively, remembering how angry his guardian had been when they had left to go to the city.

They soon rejoined the others and the trouble started right away. Aragorn spotted the cuts on Legolas' arms that he hadn't healed. "What the hell happened?" he demanded.

"Nothing serious, we stopped for a quick drink and got accidentally involved in a little bar fight, that is all," Syri shrugged.

Aragorn glared at her and led Legolas over to his pack. "Let me tend those before they get infected," he said.

"I could heal them myself, Aragorn," Legolas said.

"No, they do not look that serious, save your energy," Aragorn said. "For once do not argue with me."

"Legolas sighed. "All right, I will let you tend them this time," he agreed. He stayed still as Aragorn went to work.

Boromir whirled on Syri. "What the hell are you trying to do? Get the healer killed? You were just going after horses and you bring him back cut up!! Are you mad or stupid? You should not be, you are a mercenary and a leader of a band at that!!" he raged.

Syri stayed still as he raged. "You know something? You are cute when you are angry," she remarked and walked off.

Boromir stared after her flabbergasted, tirade forgotten…..

She got him!! Hahahahaha!! R/R please!!


	39. Warrior's Pride

Hi, everyone, real life is out of the way so here I go….

Chapter 39--Warrior's Pride

Everyone else was as shocked as Boromir by the remark and didn't react for several minutes then Legolas starting laughing. That was all it took to get the rest started.

Boromir glared at them. "SHUT UP!!!" he shouted and stormed off after Syri.

Qui looked a bit concerned by how angry Boromir looked and started to follow. Aragorn touched his arm. "Boromir will not harm her," he said. Qui nodded slowly and sat down again as Aragorn began to tend to Legolas' wounds.

Boromir caught up with Syri, well out of sight of the others. He felt she was waiting for him. "Why did you say that, damn it? To embarrass me in front of the others?" he demanded.

"I said only the truth, I would think you would be flattered, " Syri shrugged.

"We just met!!" Boromir protested.

Syri stared at him. "I said you were cute, I did not say I would sleep with you," she said frankly. "I do not bed just anyone."

"It seems wrong for a woman to lead mercenaries, it is not--" Boromir began.

Syri didn't let him finish. "Proper? Oh, I know about mercenaries. My family were farm folk, poor, but proud. When I was fifteen a small band of mercenaries came to our farm, asking for food and shelter. My father explained we had very little food to spare, but we would share our supper with them and they could sleep in the barn, but that did not suit the leader--" she said.

"Syri, I--" Boromir began.

"Shut up, let me finish," Syri snapped. "The leader killed my father, ran him through then they turned their attention to mother and me. They took turns raping both of us that night. The next moring they burned down our farm, but they were not done with us. We were taken to be used as slaves. The leader claimed me as his personal plaything and gave my mother to his men. She eventually died," Syri paused and took a deep breath. "Finally the band was attacked by a band of guards and were slaughtered. Qui was among them. It took me awhile, but I came to trust him. He became the first member of my band. I will never be used again or allow another to be used, man or woman."

Boromir was quiet for a long time. "So that is why you joined us, because of Legolas?" he asked.

"Yes, he has a special and valuable gift, unfortunately one that others will try to exploit. He needs to be returned to his people for his own sake," Syri said.

"You are a brave and beautiful woman, Syri and I am sorry for the tragedy that befell your family. I would never act so," Boromir said.

"No, I do not think you would, but enough, we should get back, handsome," Syri said.

Never had Boromir wanted to kiss a woman as much as he wanted to kiss Syri at that moment, but he had a feeling he'd get kicked in the groin if he did. Just as Syri turned away he decided it would be worth it. He caught her wrist and pulled her to him. He kissed her.

Syri kissed back with force, tangling her finger in Boromir's shaggy, blonde hair then pulled back. "Prove yourself worthy and you may end up sharing my bed, But I will not lay with someone that is not worthy," she growled.

"I will do my best to be worthy of you, my lady, but we must return to the others before they think we killed each other," Boromir said. They walked back to the others, feeling like a agreement had been reached between them. They would see what the future held.

No one said anything when they rejoined them. "We should leave, I do not feel secure this close to Minas Tirith and we are close to Mirkwood," Aragorn said.

Legolas' eyes brightened at the thought he would soon be home.

No one disagreed so they mounted and rode off, ignoring Gimli's surly muttering…..

You all like? Please R/R?


	40. Mirkwood At Last

All right, here we go with the next chapter…

Chapter 40--Mirkwood At Last

They were very close to Mirkwood and it was clear how eager Legolas, but when they topped a rise where Mirkwood was a shocking sight met them. An army of Men faced an army of Elves. 

"By the Valor, that is Gondor's standard!" Aragorn exclaimed.

"And Mirkwood's, what is happening?" Legolas asked.

Aragorn frowned. "I am not sure, but it does not look good," he said.

"What are we doing to do? We cannot very well ride down there into their midst," Gimli said.

"Indeed, I can see it now, excuse me soldier, would you let us pass, we are just bringing the youngest prince of Mirkwood home," Boromir mocked.

"We will go to Rivendell, my father will need to know what is going on if he does not all ready and perhaps we can return with help," Aragorn decided.

"But Aragorn--" Legolas began.

"I am sorry, Legolas, but we cannot get through without being seen. I promised your father to keep you safe," Aragorn said.

Legolas looked back toward the army then nodded reluctantly. "You are right, we must go to Rivendell," he said. Suddenly he stiffened. "There are riders coming up from behind us!"

They looked and saw ten riders in the distance coming toward them. "Damn, scouts from Gondor's army, we have to get out of here, ride!!" Aragorn ordered. They spurred their horses into a gallop and fled.

One of the riders shouted something and they pursued. "They want us to stop and surrender," Legolas said to Aragorn.

"We definitely do not dare do that. We will have to outrun them or we are all going to be in peril," Aragorn growled. "My father is a ruthless man."

The companions' horses were doing the best they could, but their pursuers' horses were fresher and they were rapidly catching up.

"We are not going to be able to lose them, we are going to have to fight!!" Syri shouted.

"I know, but we need to find someplace where we have a slight advantage, the scouts are often some of the better warriors and trackers!!" Aragorn shouted.

Boromir nodded in grim agreement. "He is right and I have trained most of them. We will need any advantage we can get," he said.

Finally they came to a high ridge. "Stop!!" Aragorn shouted. "This is probably the best place we will find!!"

They stopped and dismounted. Legolas helped Qui secure the horses. The riders arrived just as they finished. They stopped forty feet away.

"Stay close to Qui, Legolas, everyone be ready," Aragorn directed. They drew their weapons and waited.

One of the men rode out in front of the others. "Well, look who we have here, the former prince of Gondor and the former captain of the guard. King Arathorn will be pleased with this catch. Throw down your weapons and come quietly or it will go badly for you," he said. The guard noticed Legolas and smiled. "It seems we have also captured an elf and hopefully a valuable source of information."

"You have not caught any of us yet and we will not surrender to the likes of you," Aragorn said defiantly. "Get away or you will be sorry."

Syri smirked. "We do not have the handicap of wanting you taken alive," she pointed out. "We will not surrender meekly, I swear that to you." 

Qui nodded his agreement, eyes hard and determined. He held his sword tightly and glared at the men without flinching.

Seeing the horses would be more hindrance then help the speaker rode back to the other scouts. They dismounted and tethered their mounts as well. Drawing weapons, they moved toward their targets. All of them knew the fight would be fast and bloody…..

I'd planned to end it on a happy, sappy note, but for some reason this idea just popped into my mind. *SIGH* I hate it when the story takes over!! R/R--also does anyone want a sequel to this?


	41. Fight For Freedom

All right, more for this one, might not be long been thunderstorms off and on all day…

Chapter 41--Fight For Freedom

Boromir, Aragorn and Gimli attacked as one. The first one went down with his skull slit by Aragorn's sword. Boromir knocked his opponent down with his shield then ran him through. Gimli chopped one's legs out form under him then severed his head.

One lunged for Syri who deftly sidestepped, kicking him in the arse to keep him going then Qui killed him with one solid blow from his sword. Syri gutted another as he ran to attack.

The leader stayed back form the fight, yelling orders and curses. "Do not kill them! They must be alive!!" he yelled. "The king will--"

Legolas slid his bow from his shoulder, notched an arrow and fired in one swift motion. The leader went down with the arrow in his mouth. "--Never visit your grave," Legolas finished grimly.

Qui gave him a rather startled, but approving look. He patted Legolas' shoulder then pulled out his club and waded into the fray. 

Legolas heard hooves over the fighting and saw more horsemen coming. He groaned, they would be hard pressed to fight off reinforcements. "Aragorn!! We have to get out of here!! More are coming!!" he shouted.

It was true, but they were hard pressed and couldn't break away quickly or they'd be overrun. The other men arrived before they could flee. "Drop your weapons all of you or we will fire!" one ordered. Crossbows were aimed at the weary group. They had no choice, but to drop their weapons and yield.

"You are now the prisoners of King Arathorn," one stated as another soldier began gathering up their weapons.

"Hello, Merrin," Aragorn said with a grim smile.

"I wish I had not come here to investigate the commotion, you and I had no quarrel and you were my friend, Boromir as well as my captain," Merrin said.

"Then let us walk, Merrin, we have other important business," Boromir said.

"You know I cannot do that. It would be treason and my liege will want to question the elf," Merrin said.

"You know very well what father considers questioning, what he will do to him and to all of us if we are taken to him," Aragorn said.

"I am sorry," Merrin said again. He gestured to the guards. "Bind their hands, but do not harm them unless they resist."

None of them bothered to struggle. There was no way to escape right now. They could only hope there would be an opportunity later.

They were prodded forward towards the army at spear point as they approached the saw the Elven army withdraw into the trees despite the threats and curses of one of the Humans. 

"That is my former father," Aragorn muttered. "This will be ugly."

Merrin paused before Arathorn and bowed. "We have captured some intruders, my liege," he said.

Arathorn turned. When he saw Aragorn and Boromir an unpleasant smile spread across his face. "So my wayward son and captain of the guards have returned. How delicious," he remarked.

One seized Legolas' arm and yanked him forward, shoving him to the ground at the King's feet. "This creature was with them, perhaps he will be of some use," he said.

Arathorn eyed Legolas then nodded. "Yes, I think he will be very useful, very useful indeed. We go to set up camp out of sight of the forest. Bring them!!" he ordered.

Once camp was set up they were thrust still bound into a tent. An hour later a soldier came in and dragged Legolas to his feet. "King Arathorn wants to have a little chat with you, elf," he said and dragged him away….

Dun, dun, dun--Big trouble now!! R/R please!!


	42. Interrogations

Hi there, here I am with the next chapter….

Chapter 42--Interrogations

Legolas was taken to a large tent and dragged inside. The soldiers forced him to his knees. "We have brought the elf as you commanded, sire," one soldier said.

"Good, leave us," Arathorn ordered. The men bowed and left. Arathorn stood and walked over to Legolas, looming over him. "So who are you, elf and why are you traveling with Aragorn and Boromir? Do you live in Mirkwood?" he asked.

Legolas stared straight ahead, refusing to look at the King or answer.

"I know that you understand me, one of my men heard you speaking in Westrin. Answer my questions or you will be hurt," he said and waited.

Legolas still refused to speak. He shook his head. Rough fingers tangled in his hair and jerked his head back, making him gasp a bit in pain.

"I do not like being refused or defied, you would be wise to remember that. You are a prisoner and I will do whatever I have to do to get answers," Arathorn growled. "Answer me or pay the price."

"My father was from Mirkwood, but my mother was from Rivendell. He died shortly after I was born. I have never been to Mirkwood," Legolas said, hoping the Human would fall for the lie.

Arathorn studied him coldly. "I think you are lying to me, elf," he said and drew a dagger. "Perhaps I will get the truth if I cut off a few of your fingers or perhaps the tip of your ear."

"It is true, I swear it," Legolas said, watching the dagger warily. He would have never lied to anyone except an enemy. There was no dishonor in that.

Arathorn snorted. "So pretty, like a woman, even long hair like a woman's. I can fix that," he said. He began hacking off Legolas' long hair with the dagger until it barely reached the nape of his neck. He then thrust Legolas roughly away.

Legolas landed hard on his back. He laid there helplessly, unable to get up.

Arathorn kicked Legolas in the ribs hard. He kept battering him until Legolas lost consciousness. He called a soldier. "Get this trash out of here, take him back to the other prisoners," he ordered. 

The soldier carried Legolas back to the prison tent and dumped him callously to the floor then left without a word.

Aragorn cursed his helplessness. He couldn't help Legolas. The Elf was bruised and battered. Both eyes were blackened. His nose and mouth were bleeding and who knew what other injuries he had suffered.

Qui strained against his bonds, but they refused to give. He couldn't speak, but his anger and concern were easily read in his eyes.

Two hours later Legolas opened his eyes with a groan. He almost wished he hadn't regained his senses. He still ached all over from the beating, but thankfully no bones seemed to be broken. The bruises would heal soon enough.

"I am sorry, Legolas," Aragorn said.

"It is not your fault," Legolas said. He could have healed himself, but he knew it would be a bad idea. It was better that Arathorn knew nothing about his ability. "He is a cruel tyrant, I see why you ran away from Minas Tirith now."

Footsteps approached the tent. "Oh Elbereth, not again," Legolas groaned.

Arathorn entered the tent. "I see you have awakened, did you enjoy your nap?" he asked Legolas with mocking courtesy. "That was mild compared what will happen if you do not cooperate. I will give you until dawn to reconsider your position," he said and left.

"What did he want?" Syri asked.

"He wanted to know who I was and if I was from Mirkwood," Legolas said.

"What did you say?" Boromir asked.

Legolas told them. "But I do not think he believed it," he said.

They were silent after that and finally they fell asleep one by one. Legolas was awoken by a sharp kick in the ribs. "Up, elf--King Arathorn is waiting," the soldier said. Once more Legolas was taken away…..

Mild torture this time, but it will probably be worse…..R/R please!!


	43. Price Of Honor

Wow, lots of reviews, I'm glad you like it--here's more!! Non-Graphic rape in this chapter!!!

Chapter 43--Price Of Honor

Legolas was dragged to the King's tent and thrust inside. He stumbled and fell to his knees. He looked up to see Arathorn staring at him. "What do you want?" he asked.

"The truth, elf," Arathorn said.

"I have all ready told you and you do not believe me. No matter what I say you will believe I am lying so why waste time?" Legolas said wearily.

Arathorn stared at him then laughed. "You are right, why waste time. We are returning to Minas Tirith the day after tomorrow. The six of you will be my guests," he said.

"No doubt lodged in your dungeon," Legolas muttered bitterly.

"Indeed, but you can save yourself that fate by becoming my consort. I will shower you with any luxuries you desire," Arathorn said--touching Legolas' cheek.

Disgust filled him and Legolas yanked away. "You think I would sell myself to you for luxuries?!! I will rot in the dungeon first!!" he snarled.

"You have no say. I will have you willing or not, but perhaps a demonstration of how bad it could be is in order. Dalec!" he snapped.

A huge man stepped into view. He was easily six feet tall and over two hundred pounds. He was dark haired with brown eyes, but he moved gracefully.

"Meet Dalec, you will soon know him better then you would like. He is a bit rough and I fear this will be painful, but that is your problem. Dalec, you may proceed, but do not kill him," Arathorn said.

Dalec smiled and moved towards Legolas, undoing his breeches. "Gladly sire, this will be most enjoyable," he said.

Legolas paled when he realized what was about to happen. He struggled futilely against his bonds as he was pushed to the ground, but he couldn't get loose.

Merrin winced as an agonized scream tore the air. He had seen Dalec enter the King's tent before the Elf had bee brought there and he knew all to well what was happening. It was then he made his decision. He hurried off. He had a lot to do.

Arathorn watched the ordeal until it was over. Dalec rose, refastening his breeches. "Take him back," Arathorn ordered.

Aragorn winced when he saw Legolas' condition. It was obvious that he had been brutally raped. The Elf's eyes were open, but empty. Aragorn knew he'd had went into a trance to escape what had happened. He could do nothing to help and could only hope Legolas would survive..

Hours passed and it became dark. Aragorn jerked in surprise when he felt the bands on his wrists being cut. "Who--" he began.

"Quiet, it is me, Merrin. He has went to far this time. I have your horses and gear in back of the tent," he said. "You must flee before the guard wakes. I hit him over the head."

The minute Aragorn was free he went to Legolas. He was relieved to find the Elf was still alive. Merrin freed the others.

"Quick, you must hurry," Merrin said.

Qui gently wrapped Legolas in a blanket and lifted him into his arms. They followed Merrin outside.

"You should come with us, Merrin. Arathorn will be furious," Boromir said.

"No, I will stay and face the consequences as an honorable soldier should, now go," Merrin said. He watched as they rode off into the darkness.

Twenty minutes later Merrin was arrested and charged with treason. There was a search, but it was no use in the dark. Merrin went to his death with a smile, satisfied that his honor was intact.

Legolas woke from his instinctive healer's trance to daylight and found himself laying on a pallet of soft blankets with Aragorn sitting next to him. "Where are we?" he asked hoarsely.

"Free, it is just about dusk. You have been unconcious for two days," Aragorn said.

Memories flooded through Legolas' mind and he began to tremble. He stared up at Aragorn, unable to speak.

Syri came up. "It is over, you have to come to terms with what happened. It will take a long time, but it will get better. Do not let that bastard win by allowing what he did to destroy you," she said. Her eyes were filled with understanding.

Legolas stared into her eyes and realized she spoke from experience, she knew exactly what he was going through. "I will, but it is hard to bear," he whispered. Exhausted by both his ordeal and the healing trance, Legolas fell asleep…..

So you guys like? Poor Legolas, I torture him so….R/R please!!!


	44. Shattered Spirit

Whew, I seem to have upset some people with the last chapter--sorry, but there is a reason it happened. To my anonymous flamer, if you really don't like to send flames why did you? Especially one with profanities! Saying it was disgusting or unnecessary or you didn't like it is fine. Other stories have a lot worse rape scenarios that are a lot more descriptive and detailed. Any flames will be removed if they aren't constructive--which I have done to yours…

Chapter 44--Shattered Spirit

They stayed hidden for three days then Boromir and Syri rode back to see if the army had moved out. They figured they could skirt the army and enter Mirkwood if it hadn't, but if it had they could go in directly.

Aragorn was worried about Legolas. He had withdrawn and only spoke when asked a direct question. He barely ate and showed no excitement about going home. He was awoken from nightmares almost every night, often more then once. Qui stayed close and Aragorn was glade. He felt that Legolas needed to be watched. _Damn you, Arathorn, you did this to break him, but I will not let it happen, I swear it. There must be someone who can help, _he thought.

Boromir and Syri returned two days later. "Good news, they are gone, we can go directly to Mirkwood," Boromir said.

Legolas didn't react he just glanced over then looked away.

"We will leave in the morning," Aragorn said. He gave Legolas a quick concerned glance.

Early the next morning they ate a quick breakfast then headed towards Mirkwood. Aragorn rode up beside Legolas. "You must be eager to see your father and brother again," he remarked.

"I was," Legolas muttered. "Now I am not sure I can look either of them in the eyes."

"Legolas, my father raped you, you were not to blame, he is. You have no reason to be ashamed. If anyone should be it is him," Aragorn said.

Legolas looked at him and Aragorn fought back a shiver when he saw the tortured look in his eyes. "Your father did not do it, but he watched while another did," he said flatly and urged his horse forward.

Watching Legolas ride off, Aragorn was furious. At that moment if Arathorn had been there Aragorn would have cut him down without a second thought. He hated him for what he had done.

They reached Mirkwood without trouble and entered. "Stop!! Identify yourselves!!" a voice shouted in common.

"Aragorn! My companions are Gimli, Boromir, Syri and Qui!! We have brought Prince Legolas home!!" he called.

"King Thranduil has been waiting. He will be pleased to see his son home safely," the Elf said. He emerged in front of the group and bowed. "Welcome home, Prince Legolas, you have been missed," he said. "I will take you to the castle."

"Thank you," Legolas said.

They followed the Elf to the castle. Someone must have went ahead and told Thranduil because he was waiting. When Legolas dismounted he stepped forward his father embraced him.

Aragorn noticed Legolas tense when his father touched him. Thranduil noticed too because he looked concerned, but he didn't bring attention to it. 

"I have missed you, Greenleaf," Thranduil said softly. "Your brother is out on patrol, but he will be back tomorrow."

"I missed you too, father," Legolas said.

"You must be tired from your travels," Thranduil said. He gestured to some servants. "Show my son to his chambers and our guest to their rooms as well. We will talk after you have rested."

The servants bowed and led the party away. Aragorn wasn't surprised that Thranduil came to his room twenty minutes later. He let the King in and shut the door.

Thranduil didn't waste time with pleasantries. "What has happened to my son?" he demanded.

Aragorn sighed. "Please be seated, sire. It is a long story and not a very pleasant one," he said.

Thranduil did and Aragorn began to explain…..

I see major fireworks coming--don't you? R/R please!!!


	45. Anger And Love

Thanks for your kind words everyone, it makes my day…

Chapter 45--Anger And Love

When Aragorn finished he waited for Thranduil's reaction, knowing it wouldn't be good. 

Thranduil stood. "You were supposed to bring my son safely home and instead he was raped and humiliated!! I should have sent some of my men for him instead of trusting a damned half-breed!!" he snarled. "Servants have seen his shorn hair and are gossiping about what happened!! My son will never live down this!! He could have died from this brutally violation of his body and spirit!! I could order you executed!!"

Aragorn looked into Thranduil's angry eyes. "I am sorry, Legolas became a friend and I would have taken his place if I could have, but there was nothing I could do to stop it. I hope that he will be well. I never wanted him to be hurt," he said.

Thranduil took a deep breath. His eyes still were hard and angry. "I want you and all your comrades out of Mirkwood tomorrow. You are forbidden to speak to or see my son. You have caused enough damage all ready. Do not ever show your face in Mirkwood again or you will be killed on sight," he warned. Turning on his heel, he left and slammed the door behind him.

Legolas glared at his reflection in the mirror. He looked awful, his hair was ragged and uneven and he had dark circles under his eyes. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had a full night's rest. Sighing, he picked up the shears to try to do something about his hair. A knock on the door stopped him. "Who is it?" he called.

"It is me, may I come in?" Thranduil called.

"Of course, father," Legolas said, returning his attention to the mirror.

Thranduil entered the room and closed the door behind him, juggling two goblets and a bottle of wine. "I thought we would have a drink together and talk," he said.

"All the servants are talking about me, are they not?" Legolas said miserably.

Thranduil took the shears and handed his son a goblet of wine instead. "Let me do this. The gossip will die down, my son. All will be well," he said.

"I wish I could believe that," Legolas said softly. He took a sip of the wine as his father started working on his hair. He didn't notice Thranduil hadn't touched the wine. When he had finished half of it he began to feel strange. He stood and staggered. He would have fallen if his father hadn't caught him. His vision blurred, but he managed to focus his gaze on his father. "W-what did you do?" he slurred. He went limp before his father could answer.

"I am sorry, my son, but I fear for your emotional health. This had to be done. I love you, my Greenleaf," Thranduil said. He laid Legolas on his bed and kissed his brow before leaving and going to his throne room. Four guards waited. "Has darkness fallen?" he asked.

"Aye, my king and all is ready," one said.

Thranduil handed the guard a sealed scroll. "Give this to Lady Gladriel when you reach the Golden Woods, she will understand. My son is ready. Go now and let no one see my son's identity," Thranduil ordered. The guard took the scroll and bowed then all four left the room. _Lady Gladriel is wise, she will be able to help heal my son's shattered soul, _he thought.

**Meanwhile**

Boromir stepped out of the tub and dried off with a thick towel then put on the robe that a servant had left him. Someone knocked on the door and Boromir opened it to reveal Syri also clad in a robe.

"Good evening," Syri said. "May I come in?" she asked.

"Of course," Boromir said. He stepped back so she could enter then closed the door and locked it. "What do I owe for the honor of your presence?"

Syri smirked. "I think you will like this debt," she said. She undid the robe and let it fall to the floor then stood nude before him. "I have made my choice, take me," she said huskily.

Boromir scooped her up and carried her to his bed; there were no need for words now.

The next morning they prepared to leave. Aragorn had explained everything. They understood Thranduil's anger. They would have to split up for each had personal business, but they would meet in Rivendell after their business was done. They left Mirkwood and went their separate ways. Aragorn looked back at Mirkwood. "Farewell, Legolas, my friend, I hope your soul heals," he said. He rode off towards Rivendell; sure he would never see his newfound friend again…

To Be Continued In Soul Of The Healer

Well, that's it. I hope you liked it. Thanks to all my reviewers that encouraged me on my journey…there will be a sequel, never fear…. Until then Stars Light Your Path!!! R/R!!!


End file.
